UnderFalls
by ReaderandWriter9000
Summary: Los Gemelos Pines encontraron una entrada hacia un mundo desconocido, el Subsuelo. Encontrarán nuevos amigos, nuevos aliados y descubrirán un gran peligro que amenaza tanto el mundo de los monstruos como el del los humanos.
1. La Leyenda del Monte Ebott

**Buenos Dias, Tardes, Noches (lo que sea). Soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W9000), tal vez me conozcan por mis fics de Gravity Falls como "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper", "No eres tan mala después de todo", "Siempre estaré Contigo", "Mi San Valentín" y mi fic más nuevo "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano" . **

**En esta ocasión, he decidido hacer este nuevo fic llamado "UnderFalls", que como ya sabrán, es un tipo de crossover entre Undertale y Gravity Falls. Ambas son grandes obras de arte que merecen un fic crossover. En este fic consiste en una pregunta personal "¿Qué pasaría si cambio a Frisk por Dipper y Mabel? ¿Cómo ambos universos pueden cruzarse?" En resumen, de eso se trata este fic.**

 **Solo espero que les guste, en mi opinión, este será uno de mis fics que podré considerar una "obra de arte".**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

" **Undertale" y sus personajes tampoco me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Toby Fox. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia: Posibles Spoilers de algunos episodios de Gravity Falls. Spoilers de la Ruta Neutral, Pacifista y tal vez Genocida de Undertale.**

 **Gravity Falls - Undertale Fanfic**

" **UnderFalls"**

 **Capítulo 1: "La Leyenda del Monte Ebott"**

Era un hermoso día en el enigmático pueblo de Gravity Falls donde nos sorprende con sus sucesos sobrenaturales, los pájaros cantan una hermosa melodía, las flores florecen al recibir el brillo radiante del sol. Esto nos llena de determinación, pero hablando enserio. Todo parecía un día normal, eso ni no vamos a ver la Cabaña del Misterio donde Stan Pines, mejor conocido como el Señor Misterio, "sorprendía" a los turistas con "nuevas" atracciones sobrenaturales. La niña Mabel Pines estaba sentada en una alfombra con su adorado cerdito Pato mientras que su hermano gemelo, Dipper Pines, juntamente con su tío Stanford Pines (Sí, el mismo que salió del portal, autor de los diarios, blah, blah, blah), estaban analizando los tres diarios que había escrito en el pasado.

-Tío Ford ¿Soy yo o ya he leído las mismas anomalías cincuenta veces seguidas?-Preguntó Dipper un poco decepcionado.

-¿Ya usaste la lámpara con luz negra?-Volvió a preguntar Ford.

-Ya lo he hecho pero igualmente ya no he visto nada nuevo-Respondió el castaño mientras echaba una última ojeada a todo el diario número 3 no hasta que notó algo particularmente raro.

El la última página de ese diario había una hoja con la ilustración de la ruleta de Bill Cipher, pero eso no era lo que captó la atención del joven Pines. Lo que realmente observó era que a la par de esa página estaba un sobre viejo. Dipper tomó el sobre y lo abrió para revelar una hoja que parecía ser parte del diario que poseía una imagen de una montaña cuyo título era "El Monte Ebott".

-Tío Ford ¿Qué es el Monte Ebott?-Preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

-Mmmm ¿Monte Ebott? No había escuchado ese nombre en mucho tiempo. Juraría que deje esa investigación sin completarla por varias razones que no mencionaré-Contestó Stanford.

-Creo que ya se lo que haré en este…-Intentó expresar su idea no antes que su tío apagara sus ánimos.

-De ninguna manera-Respondió su tío fríamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Es muy peligroso. Según la leyenda, todos aquellos que escalan el monte nunca vuelven. He hecho investigaciones y aun no encuentro la razón-Explicó Ford.

-¿Entonces ya has escalado eso antes, eh?

-Pues no, no creo en mitos pero prefiero no arriesgarme. Dipper, prométeme que no irás a ese monte-Pidió Stanford.

-Lo prometo-Respondió el castaño cruzando los dedos sin que su tío se diera cuenta.

-Bien, llamenme cuando la cena está lista-Exclamó su tío antes de retirarse y dirigirse a su laboratorio subterráneo. Cuando se retiró, Dipper tomó su confiable diario número 3 y fué a buscar a su hermana.

-¡Mabel! ¿Quieres ir en busca de un monte misterioso?-Preguntó el castaño a su hermana.

-Suena riesgoso, tal vez aburrido, pero como este pueblo está loco. Necesitarás a alguien que te cubra la espalda-Afirmó Mabel.

-Jajaja, muy graciosa-Rió el chico Pines sarcásticamente.

-¡Hey Pato! ¿Quieres ir a una aventura con nosotros?-Preguntó la castaña a su querido cerdito.

-Oink Oink-Dijo Pato antes de salir huyendo.

-Bueno, lo tomaré como un no-Dijo la joven Pines antes de tomar su garfio volador-¿Qué? Esto nos salvará la vida algún día.

-Como sea, tenemos que irnos-Diciendo esto ambos gemelos salieron de la Cabaña del Misterio para empezar su búsqueda.

Luego, Dipper y Mabel empezaron a caminar hacia el bosque para buscar dicho monte. Después de un largo camino lograron encontrar dicho monte.

-Muy bien, según el mapa, este es el monte Ebott-Afirmó Dipper-¡Vamos, Mabel! A escalar ese monte.

-Dipper…no es seguro subir. Tal vez no presté atención a tu conversación con el tío Ford pero….¿Y si no regresamos?-Preguntó su hermana mayor preocupada.

-Pssst es solo un mito. Si vamos a escalar ese monte, descubriremos la verdad y te aseguro que estaremos bien-Dijo el castaño sin preocupación alguna.

-Está bien, confío en tí-Contestó la castaña.

-Sí, pero aún así deberíamos ir con cuidado-Agregó el chico Pines sin dejar a un lado su lado inseguro.

Y así, los Gemelos Misterio empezaron a escalar el monte Ebott, esto duró mucho tiempo. Tanto que cuando ya llegaron a una zona cercana a la cima decidieron descansar en una cueva que había cerca de esa zona de la montaña.

-Ufff...era más….alto….de lo que….creí-Dijo un Dipper cansado.

-Llevamos escalando esta montaña por horas-Agregó Mabel igualmente de cansada-Mmm revisaré si esta cueva tiene algo interesante-Añadió la niña de los frenos antes de irse caminando hacia el interior de la cueva.

-¡Mabel, no vayas sola! ¡Mabel!-Exclamó el castaño antes de seguir a su hermana que se había adelantado.

El joven Pines entró a la cueva en busca de su hermana (por cierto la cueva era más larga de la que esperaban) hasta que llegó al final de la cueva que marcaba cierto pozo que pareciera que no tiene fondo.

-Oh vaya, esto se vé más profundo que el Pozo sin Fondo-Analizó Dipper al ver el hoyo gigante.

-Buuu.

-AHHHH ¡Mabel! No me asustes así-Regaño el gemelo menor molesto.

-Jijijiji eso fue gracioso. Pero ahora que lo pienso ¿No era que los que escalaban esta montaña jamás vuelven?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Creo que eso confirma que el mito es fal…-Iba a terminar su oración si no fuera por la interrupción de un sonido extraño que era una misteriosa ráfaga de viento que empujaba a ambos gemelos hacia el hoyo.

-Nooo-Gritó el castaño agarrando fuertemente una raíz de un árbol para evitar caer hacia el hoyo-Mabel ¡Toma mi mano!

Diciendo esto su hermana gemela le tomó de la mano para evitar caerse hacia el abismo, así duraron mucho tiempo con la esperanza que la ráfaga parara pero esto no fué así. Era tan fuerte la ráfaga de viento que logró romper la raíz que era la salvación de ambos hermanos.

-Ok, valimos-Dijo Dipper.

En eso ambos gemelos cayeron en el abismo oscuro que, sin saberlo, los llevaría a un nuevo mundo que literalmente estaba bajo sus pies. Pero antes, aterrizaron en un montón de flores amarillas, ambos gemelos quedaron inconscientes. Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta apareció una flor con un rostro malévolo realizando una risa malvada dispuesta a hacer de la estadía de ambos hermanos en un completo infierno.

 **Continuará…**

 **Lo siento si este capítulo fue muy corto, pero este capítulo era como una introducción a la historia. Pero en los próximos capítulos nos enfocaremos en la gran travesía de los Gemelos Pines a través del misterioso mundo subterráneo de Undertale. Donde conocerán nuevos amigos, tal vez nuevos enemigos y grandes batallas y confrontaciones.**

 **Y esto es todo por este momento, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews para conocer su opinión acerca de este capítulo.**

 **Es todo por ahora, amigos. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta el próximo capítulo (sea de este fic o de otro). Queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	2. ¿Un Nuevo Amigo?

**EN EL MUNDO DE LOS FICS ES MATAR O MORIR...Nah Mentira….Tal vez...Hola soy ReaderandWriter9000 y es hora de darle seguimiento al fic "UnderFalls". Aunque no he recibido muchas visitas, le tengo un afecto especial a este fic, ya que será un tanto diferente y fusioné dos de mis universos ficticios favoritos.**

 **Bueno dejando mis sentimentalismos a un lado y que comience el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

" **Undertale", sus personajes y su música tampoco me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Toby Fox. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls - Undertale Fanfic**

" **UnderFalls"**

 **Capítulo 2: "¿Un Nuevo Amigo?"**

Era un lugar oscuro, pero los rayos del sol caían perpendicularmente hacia el rostro del castaño despertándose de su profundo sueño, producto de la caída. Lo primero que vió Dipper era el resplandor del sol que atravesaba toda la cueva, para luego notar que su hermana estaba inconsciente al lado del castaño y que ambos estaban encima de muchas flores doradas que aparentemente amortiguaron la caída que pudo haber provocado una muerte segura, pero esto no ocurrió. El joven Pines se levantó para llamar a su hermana.

-¡Mabel! ¡Mabel! ¡Despierta!

-¿Huh?...¿Qué?...Dipper...¿Eres tú?...¿Estás vivo...o ambos estamos muertos?-Preguntó la castaña cansada.

-Emm no lo creo-Respondió el menor de los Pines ayudando a su hermana a reincorporarse.

-Bueno...Ahhh...Creo que una pequeña siesta no hacía nada mal...Y ahora ¿Donde estamos?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Mmmm posiblemente estamos debajo del Monte Ebott. Creo que ya no podemos volver por donde entramos, solo nos queda ir hacia delante-Afirmó Dipper.

-¿Estás seguro? Y si la leyenda es cierta, ya sabes, monstruos y eso.

-Mabel, ya hemos enfrentado monstruos antes. Podremos con todo. Así que no te preocupes-Contestó el chico Pines.

-Está bien ¿Y qué esperamos?

Diciendo esto los gemelos misterio empezaron a caminar hacia adelante, para ser precisos, a una cueva cercana. Al entrar en esa notaron que había un pasillo oscuro, pero solo el centro estaba iluminando, ahí había césped y una extraña flor. Esta flor era de gran tamaño con seis pétalos amarillos y la cara blanca con una expresión facial de aparentar ser alguien amable.

-Oh, Hola, soy Flowey. Flowey la flor-Saludo amablemente la "simpática flor"

-Emmm ¿Desde cuando las flores hablan?-Preguntó el castaño un poco preocupado.

-Vamos Dipper. Has visto monstruos antes y cosas sobrenaturales y esto te sorprende-Contestó Mabel antes de volver su mirada hacia la flor parlante-Hola, soy Mabel y el es mi hermano Dipper

-Mmmm. Ustedes dos son nuevos por aquí ¿Cierto?-Preguntó Flowey.

-Pues sí-Dijo el chico Pines para no ser descortés.

-¡Vaya! Deben estar muy confundidos. Alguien debe ayudarlos, ese seré yo. Y pues claro, seré su amigo-Afirmó la flor.

-¡Awww pero que lindo de tu parte, Flowey! Nos vendría bien alguien que conozca este lugar-Exclamó la castaña.

-Mmm no lo sé, Mabel. No confío en flores parlantes-Agregó Dipper.

-Oh oh, parece que alguien no está muy contento. Ehh ¿Dipper, verdad?-Dijo Flowey-Hey, no pasa nada, tranquilo. Solo para que sepan que somos amigos de verdad, les daré unas emmm…"bolitas de la amistad"-Agregó la "amistosa" flor haciendo que unas esferas de energía aparecieran al frente de ambos hermanos.

-¡Oh genial! ¡Bolitas de la amistad!-Exclamó la joven Pines felíz preparada para tomar una de las esferas de energía, eso si no fuera por la paranoia de Dipper, este le quitó la mano para que no toque ese objeto-¡DIPPER!-Dijo Mabel molesta hacia su hermano.

-Yo que tu no confiaría en él-Respondió Dipper.

-Dipper, cuida tus modales. Si un amigo te ofrece un regalo, acéptalo.

-¿Y qué hay de la parte de "No acepte regalos de desconocidos"?-Preguntó el joven Pines.

-Vamos, es un amigo, y es solo una flor ¿Que tanto daño puede hacer?-Respondió la chica Pines antes de tocar la esfera de energía, esta le causó dolor-AGH-Gritó la castaña cayendo al suelo por el dolor.

-¡MABEL! ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Dipper asustado por eso.

-AGH, eso dolió mucho.

-Flowey ¿Qué tenía esa "Bolita de la amis…"?-Preguntó el castaño antes de notar que la expresión facial de la flor cambió de estar alegre normal a poseer una sonrisa desquiciada con unos dientes filosos y ojos macabros.

-USTEDES SON UNOS IDIOTAS, JAJAJAJA. NO LO ENTIENDEN. EN ESTE MUNDO ES MATAR O MORIR. Y NO CREAN QUE VOY A DEJAR PASAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD DE ACABARLOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS-Dijo Flowey con una cara de un asesino para antes invocar más esferas de energía que dañaron a la castaña. Solo que esta vez rodeando a los gemelos Pines para dejarlos sin salida.

-¡Pero qué...!-Dijo Dipper antes que fuera interrumpido.

-¡MUEREN!-Dijo Flowey antes de iniciar su ejecución hacia los gemelos.

-Dipper, tengo miedo-Agregó Mabel.

El hermano menor no supo qué decir, solo quedaba observar su inevitable muerte. Las esferas de energía rodearon a los dos y se acercaban más hacia ellos. Los hermanos solo se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos para recibir el impacto inminente mientras que la maldita flor solo reía maniaticamente mientras observaba como los dos niños iban a morir ante sus ojos. Pero algo extraño ocurrió, las esferas desaparecieron y los gemelos Misterios no recibieron el impacto, ambos abrieron los ojos para darse cuenta que siguen vivos. Flowey quedó confundido por lo que ocurrió, eso no duraría ya que, al lado izquierdo de la flor maligna había una bola de fuego y esta impactó contra Flowey haciendo que esta se alejara para no volver por un largo tiempo.

-¡Qué criatura tan terrible, torturando a dos almas jóvenes e inocentes!

-¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Quién eres? No nos hagas daño-Dijo Mabel asustada por los eventos anteriores.

-Ah, no tengan miedo, mis niños. Soy Toriel, la guardiana de las Ruinas-Dijo una mujer cabra de aspecto humanoide que posee un vestido azul/púrpura-Paso por este lugar todos los días para ver si alguien ha caído. Ustedes son los primeros humanos que han llegado en mucho tiempo. Ven, los guiaré por las catacumbas.

-Oye ¿Cómo no sabemos que eres como esa flor o peor?-Preguntó el castaño un poco desconfiado por los antiguos eventos

-Dipper, tal vez debamos ir con ella. Ella se vé amable y nos acaba de salvar la vida-Contestó Mabel.

-Quizás sea lo mejor-Declaró el joven Pines.

-Les aseguro que estarán a salvo en mis manos, mis niños. Por cierto ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Bueno, Yo soy Mabel.

-Y yo Dipper.

-¿Dipper y Mabel eh? Lindos nombres, son hermanos ¿Cierto?-Preguntó Toriel.

-Hermanos gemelos-Respondieron ambos.

-Me lo suponía, jijiji. Bueno, ya que nos conocemos será mejor irnos de aquí. Este no es sitio para niños como ustedes-Afirmó la "mamá-cabra".

-Muy bien, salgamos de aquí-Agregó el joven Pines.

Luego de esa linda charla, Toriel empieza a caminar hacia adelante de la cueva y los gemelos Pines empiezan a seguirla sin darse cuenta que ella será alguien muy importante en todo su viaje y les dará una cálida bienvenida. Mientras caminaban Mabel le tomaba la mano de Toriel mientras que el chico Pines se distanció un poco de ambas solo para pensar un poco en lo que Flowey les dijo, esa frase le recuerda un poco a la famosa frase que encontró en Gravity Falls "NO CONFÍES EN NADIE". La frase de esa maligna flor marcará al castaño en su viaje.

"EN ESTE MUNDO ES MATAR O MORIR"

 **Continuará...**

 **Lo siento si este capítulo es demasiado corto, pero bueno, el tema principal era su primer encuentro con Flowey, no era tanto acerca de su viaje por las Ruinas y su relación con Toriel, ese será un poco la trama del siguiente capítulo.**

 **Solo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen reviews por cualquier cosa (consejo, opinión, recomendación, crítica moderada).**

 **Antes de finalizar, responderé los reviews del primer capítulo:**

 **Guest: Oh Sorry for this, that was a mistake made for me. Sorry for the problems.**

 **Happy Nightmare Happy: Jeje muchas gracias por decidir seguirme en esta historia. Por desgracia, no podré responder todas las preguntas que tienes ya que sería spoiler, pero solo le puedo responder una. Frisk no existe en este fic, ya que este es un universo alterno donde Dipper y Mabel toman el rol de Frisk, creeme, pensaba en meter a Frisk pero por razones personales y de elaboramiento de proyecto, decidí no incluirlo en el fic. Pero aparte de eso, creo que será un buen fic. Solo espero que me sigas ya que esto apenas comienza.**

 **Y esto es todo por ahora, soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W9000) y nos vemos en otro capítulo de este fic o el de "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano". Queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	3. Explorando las Ruinas

**UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, MIS NIÑOS (Nah mentira, pero si hay niños leyendo esto no hay problema XD) Aquí ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W) reportando un nuevo capítulo del fic "UnderFalls"**

 **Aquí veremos unos detalles que de seguro les va a gustar como la relación de los Pines con Toriel y algunos monstruos de las Ruinas**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, comencemos:**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

"Undertale", sus personajes y su música tampoco me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Toby Fox. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

 **Gravity Falls - Undertale Fanfic**

 **"UnderFalls"**

 **Capítulo 3: "Explorando las Ruinas"**

Las cosas han mejorado para los Pines desde que conocieron a cierta flor maligna. Toriel, quien los salvó de una posible muerte segura, ahora está guiando a Dipper y a Mabel por la zona conocida como "Las Ruinas", un lugar caracterizado por ser una zona construida con el color morado, conocida por sus caminos, largos pasillos y paredes de piedra. Poseen acertijos y trampas dentro de estos, así como un exceso de hojas rojas repartidas por el suelo. Mientras tanto, Dipper, Mabel y Toriel estaban caminando por estos largos caminos. No hasta que el castaño notara algo raro y decidió llamar a su hermana para que viera algo muy peculiar. Parecía una estrella amarilla que parpadea y ambos hermanos observaron eso, intentaron llamar a Toriel y preguntarle que esa esa cosa, pero ella no lo podía ver por alguna razón inexplicable. Mabel decidió tocar esa estrella y una voz misteriosa manda un mensaje peculiar: _"La sombra de las ruinas te cierne, llenándote de determinación"_

Ninguno de los dos entendió el mensaje, sin saber que más adelante encontrarán más de estas "estrellas" que por cierto, Dipper y Mabel "guardaron" por primera vez sin saberlo y guardarán más su progreso en el futuro.

-Mmmm ¿Determinación?-Preguntó Dipper a sí mismo.

-Dipper, no perdamos el tiempo. Toriel nos está esperando-Dijo la chica Pines haciendo que su hermano menor saliera de sus pensamientos y prosiguiera con su ruta con su hermana y su "madre" por así decirlo.

-Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar, niños inocentes-Dijo la mamá-cabra de manera gentil para que los dos gemelos se sintieran seguros-Debo decirles que Las Ruinas tiene un funcionamiento específico, este lugar está lleno de puzzles que necesitan resolver para seguir avanzando. Por favor, deben acostumbrarse a este modo-Dijo Toriel antes de que avanzara a la siguiente sala acompañada de los dos castaños.

Dicho y hecho, al avanzar a la siguiente sala encontraron que para avanzar sin miedo a ser asesinados por unas púas metálicas tenían que bajar unos interruptor y así lo hicieron Dipper y Mabel, la señora se sentía feliz por su pequeño logro y siguieron adelante.

-Presten atención a esto, mis niños. Como humanos que viven en el Subsuelo, los monstruos los atacarán-Advirtió la mamá-cabra.

-Espera ¿Qué?-Dijo la castaña asustada un poco.

-Creo que ya lo noté-Respondió el joven Pines recordando su encuentro con cierta flor diabólica.

-Por esa razón deben estar listos ante esa situación. Pero no se preocupen, el proceso es sencillo. Cuando encuentren a un monstruo, entrarán en una lucha. Mientras estén en una lucha, traten de iniciar una conversación amistosa. Ganen tiempo para que yo venga a resolver el conflicto. Practiquen con ese maniquí-Explicó Toriel antes de que señalara a un muñeco cercano que parecía estar lleno de algodón.

-O sea ¿Solo hablamos con el maniquí? Y ya-Preguntó Dipper.

-Así es.

-Bueno ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-Diciendo esto el castaño y su hermana decidieron caminar hacia donde estaba el muñeco inmóvil.

-Aquí vamos…..Hola, señor maniquí. Soy Mabel y él es mi hermano menor, Dipper ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?-Habló la chica amablemente.

-Mmmm creo que el muñeco no tiene ganas de hablar-Contradijo el castaño notando que es un objeto sin vida.

-¡Ah, muy bien! Lo hicieron bien-Felicitó la mamá-cabra para luego caminar hacia la siguiente sala mientras que los dos gemelos la seguían-Hay otro puzzle en esta habitación. Me pregunto si podrán resolverlo-Dijo Toriel antes de guiarlos hacia el respectivo puzzle. Pero Mabel sintió algo extraño en su pierna, sentía algo viscoso y no era nada más y nada menos que un Froggit, un pequeño monstruo en forma de rana.

-Ribbit-Dijo el Froggit antes de "saludar" a la chica Pines.

-Oh hola, ranita. Te ves tan lindo o linda. No sé tu género-Halagó la castaña a la rana.

-Mabel ¿De donde salió esa rana?-Preguntó el castaño confuso antes de intentar atacar a la rana en caso de que quisiera lastimarlos.

-Ribbit-Dijo Froggit sin entender los halagos de Mabel y la amenaza de su hermano. Eso no duraría ya que llegó Toriel con una mirada amenazadora, la rana intimidada huye del lugar.

Luego de ese incómodo encuentro los Gemelos Misterios junto con su mamá-cabra siguieron hacia adelante para llegar al puzzle. Cuando llegaron al dichoso puzzle que consistía en un pasillo lleno de púas metálicas intimidantes que con el mínimo movimiento en falso sufriría un fatal destino.

-Así que este es el puzzle-Afirmó Dipper.

-Así es...pero...denme la mano por un momento-Aconsejó Toriel antes de que tomara la mano de ambos gemelos, del lado derecho fué a Mabel y del izquierdo a Dipper. Ella guió a los gemelos por ese pasillo sin ningún daño ya que por cada paso que daba las púas se ocultaban en el suelo sin provocar ningún daño físico, Toriel siguió un patrón específico para no lastimarse a sí misma ni a los niños. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo ella soltó las manos de Dipper y de Mabel-Los puzzles parecen un poco peligrosos por ahora.

-Lo noté-Agregó el chico de la gorra de pino.

Luego, los tres avanzaron hacia el siguiente pasillo que se veía extremadamente largo y no se veía el final de este.

-Lo han hecho excelente hasta ahora, mis niños-Felicitó la mamá-cabra a sus invitados-Sin embargo..., tengo que pedirles algo difícil...Quería que caminaran hasta el final de esta sala por su cuenta…..Perdonenme por esto-Diciendo esto la señora de vestido púrpura salió corriendo hacia el final de la sala hasta que la perdieron de vista.

-¡Oye, Toriel! Espera un poco-Dijo la joven Pines antes que empezara a correr dejando a su hermano atrás.

-¡Mabel espérame!-Agregó Dipper siguiendo a su hermana rápidamente.

Ambos hermanos empezaron a correr por todo el pasillo con la esperanza de que se reencontraran con Toriel ya que la habían perdido de vista, posiblemente los había abandonado a la intemperie o con una razón más lógica los estaba esperando en la siguiente sala. Cuando llegaron hasta el final de ese corredor Dipper y Mabel revisaron el lugar para ver si la mamá-cabra aún estaba presente, pero aparentemente no estaba.

-Mmm ¡Toriel! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Toriel!-Gritó la castaña intentando llamar su atención pero no hubo respuesta.

-Es inútil, creo que se fue-Dijo el chico Pines resignado. Luego de esa afirmación apareció la mujer-cabra al frente de los chicos.

-No se preocupen, mis niños. No los he abandonado, he estado detrás de este pilar todo este tiempo-Afirmó Toriel señalando un pilar de color blanco que estaba a un lado de los Gemelos Misterio-Disculpa si los había asustado pero había una razón importante para este ejercicio….,tenía que comprobar su independencia ya que tengo que atender unos asuntos importantes y tengo que dejarlos solos, aunque realmente creo que se pueden cuidar entre ustedes-Explicó la mamá-cabra.

-Tienes razón en eso-Exclamó Dipper.

-Ufff, por un poco pienso que nos habías abandonado-Respondió Mabel aliviada.

-Nunca los abandonaría sin ningún motivo, mis niños. Deben quedarse aquí por un rato, es peligroso que exploren solos. Mmm tengo una idea, les daré un teléfono, si necesitan algo pueden llamarme-Expresó Toriel.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad pero ya tenemos celulares-Dijo el castaño antes de sacar su dispositivo móvil de su chaleco azul y revisar algo en este-¡Que mal! Aquí no hay señal.

-Yo tampoco tengo señal aquí-Expresó Mabel observando su celular rosa.

-Creo que es algo lógico, ya que estamos a noseque kilómetros bajo tierra-Analizó Dipper usando su sentido común-Ok Toriel, creo que vamos a necesitar ese celular.

-Aquí tienes, mi niño. Ahora, sean buenos ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo la mujer-cabra antes de retirarse del lugar hasta que ambos gemelos la perdieran de vista dando referencia a que se había ido del lugar.

-Muy bien, ya que estamos aquí ¿Qué quieres hacer, Dipper? ¿Jugar piedra, papel o tijeras o a "veo veo"?

-Mmmm eso es aburrido ¿Qué tal si exploramos un poco las Ruinas?-Ofreció el castaño-Necesito investigar un poco de los monstruos que viven aquí. El Tío Ford estará orgulloso con mi investigación de este lugar. Mabel ¿Vienes?

-No lo sé, Dipper. Toriel dijo que no saliéramos de aquí, allá es peligroso-Dudó la castaña-Aunque por otro lado, estaría muy aburrido quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. Así que vamos.

-Excelente, necesitaré anotar las criaturas que encuentre aquí-Dijo Dipper antes de sacar de su chaleco azul el famoso Diario número 3 para prepararse para su investigación.

-Ay Dipper ¿Habrá algún día en el que no seas un chico obsesionado con lo sobrenatural? Por qué no te consigues un pasatiempo como buscar a una novia-Exclamó Mabel bromeando.

-Eso fué en otro fic, Mabel-Dijo Dipper sonrojándose levemente.

-Jejejeje eso creo.

Luego de esa extraña charla salieron de la sala y empezaron a avanzar por las Ruinas pero antes de seguir avanzando se topó con algo muy interesante.

-Ribbit.

-Mmmm ¿Otro Froggit?-Dijo Mabel.

-¿Froggit? ¿Así se llama esta especie?-Preguntó el castaño.

-Ribbit, ribbit (Disculpa, humanos. Quiero darles un consejo cuando luchan contra monstruos, si actúan de cierta manera o luchen hasta casi vencerlos, posiblemente ya no quieran luchar con ustedes. Si ellos ya no quieren pelear….por favor….muestren algo de piedad, humanos) ribbit

-Por alguna extraña razón lo entiendo-Exclamó el joven Pines

-Yo también-Agregó su hermana mayor.

-Sigamos hacia adelante-Ordenó el castaño.

Luego ambos empezaron a caminar en su recorrido por los territorios desconocidos de Las Ruinas. Mientras caminaban encontraban ciertos monstruos interesantes que tamaños pequeños como unos Froggits, unos melancólicos Whimsuns, unos extraños Vegetoids (estos eran muy poco comunes), unos misteriosos Moldsmalm unos curiosos Looxs, unos graciosos Migosps unas que otras arañas pequeñas, entre otros monstruos. Mabel interactuaba mucho con estos monstruos siguiendo el consejo de Toriel y el del Froggit como hablarles, sonreirles, bailar un poco, halagar y a veces coquetear (para evitar ser lastimados por monstruos) mientras que su hermano menor observaba a los individuos y los anotaba en el Diario número 3 para su investigación en el Subsuelo. Mientras caminan, a veces Toriel los llamaba por teléfono preguntando si preferían caramelo o canela o para preguntar si tenían alergia hacia algo en particular. Cuando llegaron a un pasillo con hojas rojas notaron que el camino estaba bloqueado por algo poco usual, se trataba de un fantasma simple tirado en el suelo fingiendo dormir.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…..ZZZZZZZZ (Ya se han ido)ZZZZZZZZZZ

-¡Hey, fantasma! Sabemos que no estás durmiendo-Dijo el chico Pines intentando llamar su atención.

-Señor Fantasma ¿Serías tan amable y podrías levantarte un momento? Necesitamos avanzar-Pidió la castaña amablemente.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

-Bueno, hay que moverlo a la fuerza-Expresó el castaño antes de intentar mover al fantasma, pero este se levanta al frente de los chicos.

-Saben que los fantasmas somos incorpóreos ¿Verdad? Bueno, lo siento si ya lo sabían-Dijo Napstablook.

 **(Introducir "Ghost Fight" watch?v=gvZV_rJQFeI)**

Aquí viene Napstablook, el fantasma siendo un poco melancólico, se prepara para "luchar" (supongamos) contra los gemelos Pines.

-Ese fantasma se vé muy triste, Dip-Dijo Mabel con compasión al ver al fantasma.

-Se nota que no tiene un buen sentido del humor-Expresó el Dipper observando bien a Napstablook.

-Oh no, soy muy gracioso-Contradijo el fantasma melancólico antes de que usara su "ataque" que realmente solo empezó a salir lágrimas de sus ojos que eran lágrimas ácidas. Los Pines lograron esquivar ese supuesto ataque.

-¿Lágrimas ácidas? Eso no me la esperaba.

-Dipper, lo hiciste llorar. Creo que tenemos que hacerlo feliz de algún modo-Aconsejó la gemela mayor.

-Mmm creo que tienes razón, pero cómo lo haremos si él nos ataca con ácido-Preguntó el chico de la gorra de pino.

-Emmm realmente no tengo muchas ganas ahora mismo. Lo siento-Exclamo Napstablook.

-Ahí está tu respuesta-Contestó la castaña-Hey, fantasmita ¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó la joven Pines hacia el fantasma para animarlo un poco.

-Bien, eso creo, gracias-Agradeció el espectro triste un poco cortante para, según él, no ser maleducado.

-Creo que funciona…¿Qué tal un chiste de mi tío Stan?...Ok, mi esposa aún me quiere...si, aun me quiere golpear-Dijo Dipper un mal chiste sacado de su tío para ver si lograba que el fantasma se animara.

-Jejeje-Se rió levemente Napstablook.

-Lo estamos logrando-Exclamó Mabel alegremente.

-Oye esperen. Déjenme mostrarles algo-Diciendo esto Napstablook empezó a llorar un poco pero por alguna extraña razón las lágrimas iban hacia arriba en vez de hacia abajo, rompiendo cualquier ley de gravedad. Estas lágrimas se unieron en conjunto para crear un objeto sólido, eso era un sombrero-Lo llamo "Apuesto Blook" ¿Les gusta?

-¡Me encanta!-Respondió la chica Pines.

-Te ves bien-Halagó el chico de gorra.

-Oh Dios…

 **(Fin del Soundtrack)**

-Bueno, a veces vengo a las Ruinas porque por aquí no hay nadie...pero hoy he conocido dos sujetos muy simpáticos…...Oh bueno…..ya me voy-Explicó el fantasma.

-Un momento ¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Mabel antes de que el fantasma se fuera.

-Me llamo Napstablook...oh lo siento...era solo para que supieran….ok ya me voy….tal vez los vea de nuevo….o no...no lo sé...bueno, adiós-Diciendo esto Napstablook desapareció para volver a su casa en teoría.

-Mmm me agradó-Dijo Dipper.

-A mí también-Agregó su melliza mayor.

-Continuemos con nuestro viaje.

Diciendo esto prosiguieron con su camino explorando las Ruinas, ahora más adelante encontraron otros Froggits que les aconsejaron técnicas pacíficas para ganar luchas. En su camino se cruzaron con ciertos puzzles que los resolvieron sin problemas como unos interruptores para abrir puertas o presionar botones o seguir un patrón. Luego de un largo viaje llegaron al patio frontal de una casa que tenía un gran árbol seco sin hojas al frente y la casa era una pequeña edificación de color morado.

-Mmm que bonita casa, me pregunto quién vive ahí-Dijo la chica Pines preguntándose a sí mismo.

-No creo que sea la casa de Napstablook-Analizó Dipper antes de que fuera interrumpido por una voz familiar.

-Oh cielos, tardé más de lo que debía-Expresó una voz de angustia para luego los hermanos observaran a una silueta familiar caminando impacientemente hacia la salida del patio, ella sacó su dispositivo móvil para contactar a sus invitados pero mientras llamaba observó que los dos niños estaban al frente de ella-¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí, mis niños? ¿Están heridos?-Preguntó Toriel asustada.

-Estamos bien-Respondió Dipper.

-No recibimos ningún daño-Agregó la chica de los suéteres extravagantes.

-¡Qué alivio! No debí dejarlos solos por mucho tiempo, fué irresponsable de mi parte intentar sorprenderlos de esta manera-Se disculpó la mamá-cabra.

-No te preocupes, de seguro fué por algo importante-Dijo Mabel sin preocuparse.

-De hecho gracias a tí pude estudiar un poco sobre los monstruos de por aquí-Agradeció el chico nerd.

-Bueno, creo que ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Vengan, mis niños-Llamó Toriel antes de que ella caminara directo hacia la entrada de su respectivo hogar.

-Muy bien, vamos-Diciendo esto ambos gemelos siguieron a la mujer-cabra hacia su casa sin saber que serían bien atendidos y ella los trataría con la mayor hospitalidad del mundo, sin saber que ese lugar podría ser un nuevo hogar.

 **Continuará…**

 **Muy bien chicos, avanzamos mucho el camino de las Ruinas ya que hay muchas cosas que no eran muy importantes ni relevantes. Este capítulo ha sido uno de los más largos de este fic.**

 **Dejen reviews para conocer más de su opinión del fic, consejos, recomendaciones, críticas (con respeto) y bueno, lo que ya saben.**

 **Antes de terminar con este capítulo responderé el review del capítulo anterior:**

 **Lucky the Skeleton: Gracias por apoyar este fic y el otro fic. Te mando saludos desde Costa Rica.**

 **Y bueno, esto es todo por mi parte. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W) y nos vemos en otro emocionante capítulo de "UnderFalls" o de "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano", lo que ocurra primero XD, queridos lectores y lectoras. **


	4. Un Nuevo Hogar : Toriel

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic "UnderFalls". Cambiando un poco del tema, en mi país empezó las vacaciones de medio año, por lo cual las actualizaciones serán más rápidas que en el resto del año, así que estén atentos por los capítulos de este fic o del otro "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano".**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, es hora del fic.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **"Undertale", sus personajes y su música tampoco me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Toby Fox. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls - Undertale Fanfic**

 **"UnderFalls"**

 **Capítulo 4: "Un Nuevo Hogar : Toriel"**

Así como sabemos, Dipper y Mabel entraron en la casa de Toriel guiados por la anfitriona del hogar. La entrada era muy bonita, la casa estaba decorada con flores doradas y las paredes, techos y piso pintados de un color claro bello.

-¡Bienvenidos, mis niños! Sientense como si estuvieran en casa-Dijo Toriel amablemente hacia sus invitados.

-Gracias, Toriel. Sin tí no sé qué hubiera pasado con nosotros-Agradeció Dipper.

-Mmmm ¿Y ese olor tan agradable?-Preguntó Mabel al oler ese aroma de buen parecer.

-¡Sorpresa! Ese olor es de la tarta de caramelo con canela que les he preparado. Pensé que podríamos celebrar su llegada. Quiero que disfruten el tiempo que estén aquí. Creo que no haré tarta de caracol por un tiempo-Exclamó la mamá-cabra.

-Eso explicaba tus llamadas-Analizó el castaño.

-Vengan conmigo, les tengo otra sorpresa-Dijo Toriel caminando hacia el corredor de la casa.

-¿Hay más?-Preguntó la chica Pines sorprendida.

Luego de esa charla la mujer-cabra caminó hacia el pasillo acompañada de los gemelos misterio para mostrarles un cuarto en específico.

-Este será su habitación. Lamento solo tener uno pero no sabía que ustedes dos iban a llegar ¿No les molesta compartir el cuarto?-Preguntó Toriel.

-No te preocupes, ya estamos acostumbrados-Respondió el chico de la gorra de pino.

-No es por ser grosera pero ¿Y ese feo olor?-Preguntó la castaña.

-¡Oh no, la tarta se está quemando! Emmm sientense como en casa ¿Si?-Dijo la señora cabra antes de salir corriendo hacia la cocina para evitar que comieran un postre bien carbonizado.

Luego de eso ambos hermanos gemelos ingresaron a la habitación que Toriel les ofreció. No era muy grande pero al menos podían descansar tranquilamente. Dipper sugirió que siguieran con su viaje pero por el cansancio de ambos decidieron dormir por esta noche. Por suerte la habitación poseía dos camas lo cual no hubo ningún problema al respecto.

Al día siguiente, el castaño despertó un poco tarde de lo normal y lo primero que observó fue el decorado techo de la habitación de huéspedes. Al levantarse de la cama notó que su hermana no estaba, posiblemente se levantó más temprano y estaba con la mamá-cabra. Cuando salió del cuarto y caminó hacia la sala donde encontró a su hermana en la mesa.

-¡Buenos días, dormilón!-Saludó la chica Pines.

-Buenos días, Mabs-Contestó el castaño.

-¡Ya has despertado, mi niño! Espero que te guste el desayuno-Saludó Toriel entregándole al menor de los Pines un plato con una pieza de la tarta de caramelo con canela que había preparado antes.

-¡Está muy delicioso, Toriel!-Agradeció Mabel al darle otra mordida a su porción de tarta.

-Jijiji Gracias, mi niña-Respondió la señora-cabra.

-¿Y ese libro?-Preguntó el chico de la gorra de pino al ver a Toriel con un libro aparentemente interesante.

-Ah esto, es solo uno de mis libros favoritos. Pero antes de cualquier cosa, me alegra tener compañía. Hay muchos libros viejos que me gustaría compartir con ustedes. Tengo un plan educativo especialmente para ustedes dos, veran siempre he querido ser profesora-Explicó la mujer-cabra un poco de sus planes futuros.

-Creo que serías la mejor profesora-Halagó la chica Pines.

-Oh mi niña. Jijiji eres un encanto ¿Quieren saber algo del libro que estoy leyendo?

-Claro ¿Por que no?-Dijo Dipper sentándose en el suelo junto a su hermana para escucha unos datos interesantes.

-Este libro se llama "72 Usos para los Caracoles" Aquí existen varios secretos que no conocía sobre los caracoles. Sabían que los caracoles….a veces le dan vuelta a su sistema digestivo cuando crecen. O que algunas especies pueden hibernar por tres años-Explicó Toriel un poco de su libro.

-No lo sabía-Respondió Mabel sorprendida (y tal vez un poco asqueada por lo primero)

-Bueno Toriel (suspiro) Te agradezco que nos hayas cuidado, alimentado y dejarnos dormir en tu casa, pero mi hermana y yo tenemos que volver a nuestro hogar en la superficie. Nuestros tíos deben estar preocupados-Dijo el joven Pines.

-¿Qué? Pero si….este es su nuevo hogar….Además, no estoy segura que puedan salir del Subsuelo, literalmente, nadie ha podido volver a la superficie-Respondió Toriel un poco sorprendida.

-Toriel, mi hermano tiene razón. Si fuera por mi y si no tuviera familia me quedaría contigo, pero tenemos que volver a casa-Agregó la castaña apoyando a su hermano.

-Emmm….Disculpa un momento, tengo que atender un asunto importante. Ya vuelvo, quédense aquí-Dijo la mamá-cabra antes de levantarse de su cómodo sofá y irse caminando hacia el sótano que por cierto los Pines no sabían a donde iba el sótano.

-Mmmm no lo sé, Mabs. Ella oculta algo-Sospechó Dipper.

-Sin duda alguna, vamos-Contestó la chica de los frenos antes de que ambos caminaran con sigilo.

Y así, los Gemelos Misterio caminaron hacia el sótano de la casa de Toriel con mucho cuidado y silencio para evitar que la señora cabra humanoide los descubrieran. Pero al entrar al sótano se toparon con la mencionada solo que estaba de espaldas.

-Dejenmen adivinar, desean volver a su casa ¿Cierto? Más adelante está la salida de las Ruinas, una puerta que los llevarán al resto del Subsuelo…...Lo voy a destruir, nadie se volverá a marchar nunca más. Ahora, sean unos buenos niños y vuelvan al piso de arriba-Dijo Toriel antes de seguir avanzando sin perder su tono tierno y maternal.

-Espera ¿Qué?-Exclamó la chica de los suéteres extravagantes.

-No nos puedes encerrar aquí, Toriel-Agregó el castaño siguiendo a la mamá-cabra a la siguiente sala.

-Cada humano que cae aquí sufre el mismo destino. Lo he visto una y otra vez. Vienen, se van, mueren…..Niños ingenuos….si abandonan las Ruinas….El….(suspiro)...ASGORE….los matarán. Solo los estoy protegiendo ¿Entienden? Vuelvan a su habitación-Explicó Toriel cambiando su tono tierno a uno más serio, un cambio un poco aterrador.

-¿Quién es Asgore? ¿Por qué nos matarán? Por favor, déjenos irnos. Lo enfrentaremos si es necesario-Interrogó el chico de la gorra de pino.

Luego empezaron a caminar hacia la siguiente sala con la intención de convencer a la mujer humanoide que los dejaran ir.

-Esta es su último aviso. No me detengan-Advirtió la mamá-cabra.

-Emmm ¿Nunca escuchaste el dicho que dice "Si amas algo, déjalo ir"?-Preguntó Mabel.

-(suspiro) Lo siento, Toriel. Pero no nos vamos a detener-Confesó Dipper.

-Así que desean salir de las Ruinas. Hmpt, son exactamente iguales a los otros. Bueno, solo hay una solución para esto….Los pondré a prueba…..Demuestrenme que son fuertes para sobrevivir más allá-Expresó Toriel de manera seria.

-Toriel, no queremos luchar contigo-Dijo la castaña.

-Por favor, esto no es necesario-Intentó razonar el chico Pines.

-Perdonenme, pero es por su propio bien. Solo hay dos opciones, o huyen y vuelven al piso de arriba o luchen contra mí-Propuso Toriel pero al notar el silencio de los hermanos se dió cuenta de lo que probablemente decidieron-Muy bien, será la segunda.

 **(Introducir "Heartache" watch?v=Ypvg1WC-m-Y &index=4&list=PLoq58GDeKElcdxUImxXYKqG91vdxzwrBH)  
**

¡Toriel bloquea el camino! Y así empieza el combate entre los gemelos Pines y la monstruo que los habían cuidado, protegido y todo eso. Toriel invoca una bolas de fuego mágicos con la intención de "derrotar" a los gemelos, no antes que ellos pudieran esquivarlo. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevería a contraatacar o de defenderse atacando ya que aún sentían algo por ella a pesar que ella se mantenía distante al respecto.

-¡Por favor, Toriel! Esta no es la única forma de solucionarlo-Dijo Dipper intentando persuadir a la mujer-cabra que no siguiera luchando pero era inutil ya que seguía distante.  
-Sé lo que es mejor para ustedes. Luchen o huyen-Exigió Toriel antes de disparar más bolas de fuego solo que con movimientos coordinados. Por suerte lo lograron esquivar.

-Toriel, no quiero seguir luchando-Exclamó Mabel con lágrimas en sus ojos pero tampoco bajaba la guardia.

-Perdónenme, mis niños. Pero si quiero saber si pueden sobrevivir a los monstruos y hasta a Asgore tienen que defenderse de los monstruos crueles-Dijo Toriel mientras sus ojos derramaban un poco de lágrimas-Por favor, no se resistan. Dejen de hacer esto. Basta.

Y así siguieron por un tiempo, esquivando bolas de fuegos y algunas bolas de fuego lograron impactar a los gemelos dañandolos un poco. Luego ella invocó unas manos gigantes hechas de fuego místico o algo así y con estos creó bolas ígneas un poco más grandes que lo común. Pero al ver que no iban a luchar más, entonces ella rodeó a Dipper y Mabel con una pared de fuego para ver si hacían algo pero se rehusaron a pelear. Al observar esa actitud disparó llamas para "detenerlos" pero ni siquiera se digno a enviarles las bolas de fuego hacia ellos, sino que fué hacia los costados sin intención de lastimarlos. Luego Toriel se detuvo y no atacó más.

 **Fin del Soundtrack**

-Sé que desean irse a casa, pero….Pero por favor, vuelvan al piso de arriba…...Prometo cuidarlos bien, darles una educación, vivienda y comida digna y buena…...Sé que no tenemos mucho, pero…..Podemos tener una buena vida aquí…..¿Por qué me lo ponen más difícil?...Por favor, piénsenlo bien….-Intentó negociar Toriel con melancolía un poco por última vez.

-Toriel, no podemos. Nosotros tenemos familia y amigos allá arriba. No podemos dejarlos así, qué pensarían-Contestó Mabel.

-Toriel, yo…..-Dijo Dipper antes que algo inesperado lo interrumpió.

-¿ _Qué esperas, Pines? Mátala, está en su estado vulnerable. Ella intentó asesinarlos. Además, en este mundo es MATAR o MORIR"_ -Dijo la misteriosa voz en los pensamientos del castaño.

-No, no lo haré-Respondió Dipper pensando. Extrañamente solo él podría escuchar la sádica voz-(suspiro) Toriel, gracias por todo pero tenemos que irnos.

-No, entiendo. No serían felices aquí abajo. Las Ruinas son muy pequeñas una vez te acostumbras, no es correcto que crecieran en un lugar como este. Mis expectativas…...mi miedo…..mi soledad…..Por ustedes, mis niños….los dejaré a un lado-Analizó la mamá-cabra-Si realmente desean abandonar Las Ruinas...no los detendré...Sin embargo, cuando se marchen…..Por favor, no regresen. Solo espero que lo entiendan, mis niños-Diciendo esto se agachó y los abrazó a ambos hermanos para despedirse por última vez.

-¡Te extrañaré, Toriel!-Exclamó Mabel.

-Igualmente yo, mi niña.

-También yo. Enserio, gracias por todo-Expresó el joven de la gorra de pino.

-Tori, antes que te vayas, quiero regalarte algo. Tejí esto anoche, espero que te guste-Ofreció la castaña cuando le regaló un suéter de lana de color morado de la talla de la mujer-cabra. Tenía unas palabras decorativas cuya frase era "Te queremos mucho, mamá-cabra"

-Mi niña…¡Es hermoso, gracias!-Diciendo esto empezó a llorar pero de la felicidad y a la vez un poco de tristeza.

-No te preocupes. Nos volveremos a ver en algún momento, no sé cuándo ni dónde, solo sé que nos encontraremos-Consoló el castaño.

-Muy bien. Adiós, mis niños. Cuídensen en el viaje-Diciendo esto ella se regresó hacia el piso de arriba dejándolos irse hacia el resto del Subsuelo.

-Bueno ¿Estás lista para lo desconocido?-Preguntó el joven Pines a su hermana mayor.

-No lo sé, pero hagámoslo.

Diciendo esto ambos empezaron a caminar a través de la puerta grande que anteriormente Toriel había bloqueado. Al entrar empezaron a caminar por un largo pasillo no antes de cruzar al siguiente salón que era oscuro y solo una parte con césped en el centro estaba iluminaba no antes de que algo inesperado apareció del césped.

-Listos, muyyyyy listos-Dijo una flor parlante con una sonrisa sarcástica-Se creen muy inteligentes ¿Eh?

-¿Tú de nuevo?-Preguntó Mabel un poco molesta por la cuestión que esa flor intentó asesinarlos antes.

-¿Qué quieres, Flowey? Dime una razón por qué no debería borrarte esa sonrisa de tu cara-Dijo Dipper amenazando a la flor maléfica y protegiendo a su hermana.

-Calma, Dipper. Te veo un poco….agresivo….jejejeje te pareces un poco a mí en ese aspecto de….violento ¿O me equivoco?

-¡CÁLLATE!-Gritó el joven de la gorra de Pino furioso.

-Bueno no importa, no los voy a detener, aún. De todas formas, no han matado a nadie, todavía-Dijo Flowey antes de proseguir con su monólogo-Pero no crean que por eso son "personas buenas", más adelante observaré si realmente siguen con esa ternura y compasión con el riesgo que los maten….o serán unos despiadados asesinos solo para sobrevivir….De todos modos, en este mundo es matar o morir ¿No?-Explicó Flowey antes de sonreír de manera sádica y reirse como si se tratara de un villano o algo así para luego volver a esconderse bajo tierra para no volverlo a ver por otro largo tiempo.

-¡Hey!¡Vuelva aquí, cobarde!-Gritó el joven Pines al notar que se había ido-Lo odio mucho.

-Dipper ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó la chica de los suéteres extravagantes para calmar a su hermano.

-(suspiro) Lo siento, Mabs.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que volvamos a casa. Aunque si lo pienso mejor, esto será un largo viaje.

-Pues vamos.

Diciendo esto ambos siguieron hacia adelante y vieron una puerta grande que separaba definitivamente Las Ruinas con el resto del mundo subterráneo. Entre los dos abrieron la gigantesca puerta sin saber que los llevaría al inicio de una emocionante y larga odisea a través del Subsuelo, con nuevos amigos, aliados y una amenaza que dañará a ambos mundos.

"BIENVENIDOS A UNDERTALE (O UNDERFALLS como quieren lamarlo XD)"

 **Continuará…**

 **Y a partir que aquí empiezan los retos, locos personajes y bueno, creo que los que jugamos este juego ya sabemos lo que puede pasar pero no garantiza que la historia sea 100% fiel al juego, ya que eso no sería muy original. Claro, será fiel a la obra de Toby Fox pero con ciertos cambios.**

 **Hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy. Dejen reviews y todo eso, todo con respeto claro. Y esto es todo por ahora, soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W) y nos vemos en otro gran capítulo de este fic o en uno de "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano"**


	5. ¿Cálida Bienvenida?

**ACTUALIZACIÓN. Aquí ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W) y aquí les traigo otra gran capítulo de este pequeño gran fic de "UnderFalls".**

 **Emmm realmente no tengo nada en mente, solo que disfruten del fic.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **"Undertale", sus personajes y su música tampoco me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Toby Fox. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls - Undertale Fanfic**

 **"UnderFalls"**

 **Capítulo 5: "¿Cálida Bienvenida?"**

Como ya sabemos, Dipper y Mabel habían salido de las Ruinas con la ayuda de Toriel y llegaron hacia la entrada del resto del subsuelo donde daría inicio a su odisea por todo el mundo bajo tierra.

Al cruzar la puerta, se toparon en un bosque nevado, donde los árboles no poseían hojas y sus ramas estaban cubiertas de nieve y el frío abunda en el ambiente invernal. Sin mucha explicación la gran puerta se cerró sola y ya no podía abrirse más.

-Ya veo a qué se refería Toriel con que no volvamos con ella….Porque ya no podemos-Comentó Dipper al ver la puerta.

-Sí….Debemos seguir adelante si deseamos volver a casa-Aseguró Mabel.

-Pero…..tengo...frío….¡Maldición!...No traje nada para el frío-Dijo el castaño molesto al notar el clima helado del sitio.

-No te preocupes, tengo algo que te ayudará-Exclamó su hermana mayor mostrándole a su hermano un nuevo suéter azul para que combinara con él.

-Gracias, Mabel. Ahora continuemos con esto-Diciendo esto ambos siguieron con el viaje sin más pretextos.

Los Gemelos Misterio solo caminaron por unos metros antes de escuchar que alguien los estaba siguiendo, se notaba por el sonido de unos pasos.

-Dipper ¿Escuchaste esto?

-Sí lo escucho….Pero no veo a nada ni a nadie….Lo mejor será abrir muy bien los ojos-Recomendó el joven Pines al mirar a sus alrededores y seguir adelante con más preocupación por lo que sea que los esté siguiendo.

Solo al avanzar otros metros escucharon otro sonido extraño que algo había pisado una rama seca que había en el sector pero no le dieron mucha importancia. Luego de caminar otros metros silenciosos encontraron una barrera hecha de madera como si fuera una cerca, la distancia entre los troncos era mucha, cualquiera podía pasar esa barrera y claro, lo separaba una fosa no muy profunda y un puente viejo de madera.

-Me pregunto quién diseña estas cosas-Preguntó el chico de la gorra de pino.

-SSSHHH Escuché algo-Interrumpió la castaña al escuchar que algo o alguien los seguía a sus espaldas por el sonido de sus pasos. Luego se mostró un individuo desconocido cuyo rostro no se podía ver pero sabían que era alguien de tamaño pequeño pero aún así era más alto que los gemelos. Estos aún no se habían volteado.

-Humanos ¿No saben cómo saludar a un nuevo colega? Dense la vuelta y saludame-Pidió el sujeto desconocido.

Ambos hermanos lo pensaron mucho si debían o no hacerle caso al sujeto. Dipper y Mabel solo se dieron la vuelta lentamente y vieron que el sujeto extendió sus dos manos, una mano para saludar a cada uno. Los Pines decidieron tomarle su mano y algo sorpresivo y gracioso ocurrió. Resulta que cuando ambos chicos tomaron la mano del sujeto se escuchó un sonido como si se tratara de un gas y se trataba de unos cojines pedorros. Ambos cayeron en una broma.

-Jejeje...El viejo truco del cojín pedorro en las manos siempre dá gracia-Dijo el sujeto que se mostró que se trataba de un esqueleto bajo con huesos grandes cuya vestidura era una chaqueta con capucha de color azul desabrochada, pantalones cortos negros con una raya blanca a los lados, una camisa de color blanco y unos zapatos deportivos blancos. La castaña se rió un poco de la broma pero su hermano menor se lo tomó más serio ya que era muy desconfiado-En fin, ustedes son humanos ¿Cierto?...Bueno, Soy Sans….Sans el esqueleto.

-Hola Sans. Yo soy Mabel, la humana….Neee solo Mabel.

-Soy Dipper.

-Mucho gusto, Dipper y Mabel…..Saben algo, se supone que yo debería estar atento si veo a un humano….Pero, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de capturar a nadie-Dijo Sans.

-Mmm un esqueleto vago, que novedad-Dijo el castaño no muy convencido.

-En cambio, mi hermano Papyrus….él es un fanático de la caza de humanos-Agregó el esqueleto bajo.

-Eso no suena bueno-Comentó la castaña.

-De hecho, ese de allá debe ser él-Señaló Sans a una silueta alta que se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Oh oh-Dijeron los Gemelos Misterio al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo una idea, cruza esta barrera….Si, mi hermano las hizo muy anchas-Diciendo esto los tres cruzaron la cerca que no era mucho que digamos. Lo que vieron fueron dos lámparas de forma conveniente y una casetilla de centinela-Rápido, escondensen detrás de estas lámparas de forma conveniente-Recomendó Sans al ver las lámparas con unas formas poco comunes. Estas tenían forma de ambos gemelos algo muy raro.

En ese momento Dipper y Mabel se escondieron en las lámparas, uno en cada una. Luego de eso, apareció un personaje un tanto extravagante. Se trataba de un esqueleto alto, con una estructura de cráneo más recta y geométrica, con un traje compuesto por una pieza blanca con bordes dorados, una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello, guantes rojos (con bordes dorados), calzoncillos azules con un cinturón dorado,y altas botas rojas.

-¿Qué "pasha", hermano?-Preguntó Sans a su hermano.

-Ya sabes lo que "pasha", hermano. Han pasado 8 días y aún no has recalibrado tus puzzles ¡Lo único que haces en caminar fuera de tu puesto! Al menos dime que haces algo productivo-Dijo Papyrus, el hermano de Sans un poco molesto.

-Emmm observo esas lámparas-Respondió el esqueleto perezoso.

-¡SANS! ¡No pierdas tiempo! ¿Y si un humano pasa por aquí? Tengo que estar preparado. Yo seré el quien lo capture. Así, yo, el Gran Papyrus, obtendré todo lo que merezco, respeto, reconocimiento….¡Por fin lograré unirme a la Guardia Real! Así todos me van a pedir que sea….¿Su amigo?-Explicó el esqueleto alto con orgullo y deseo.

-Mmmm tal vez estas lámparas te pueden ser útiles-Recomendó Sans.

-¡Sans! ¡No estás ayudando, pedazo de vago! Lo único que haces es haraganear ¡Cada día te haces más vago!-Regaño Papyrus a su hermano.

-Oye, relajate. Hoy he hecho una gran tonelada de trabajo….¿O aCALCIO lo dudas?-Respondió el esqueleto bromista diciendo un mal chiste y terminando con un guiño del ojo y una sonrisa.

(Ba Dum Tss!)

-¡SANS!

-Vamos, estás sonriendo.

-Lo sé y lo odio…..Ay…..Por qué alguien tan grandioso como yo….Tiene que hacer tanto por un poco de reconocimiento-Respondió el esqueleto trabajador un poco decepcionado.

-Vaya, Paps. Creo que te esfuerzas mucho…..hasta la MÉDULA-Dijo Sans con otro mal chiste haciendo la misma reacción que el chiste anterior.

(Ba Dum Tss!)

-¡AGH! ¿Sabes qué, Sans? Iré a atender mis puzzles….En cuanto a tu trabajo, doblate un poco más…."El Espinazo"...¡Nyejejejejejejejeje-Diciendo esto finalizando con su risa empezó a volver por donde vino para revisar sus trampas. Luego de unos segundos que aparentemente se retiró, solo asomó su cabeza para terminar su frase-¡JE!-Y luego se retiró.

-Bueno, ya pueden salir, niños-Dijo Sans a asegurarse que su hermano se había ido. Los Gemelos Pines salieron de sus respectivos escondites.

-Así que eres un comediante perezoso-Dijo Mabel.

-Se podría decir así-Respondió Sans-Ustedes deberían irse, él podría venir. Y si lo hace, deberán aguantar una vez más mis hilarantes chistes-Aconsejó el esqueleto.

-Sería interesante escuchar otro chiste….pero tenemos prisa si no te molesta-Dijo Dipper antes de empezar a avanzar junto a su hermana para continuar con su viaje de vuelta a casa.

-Emmm chicos….Sé que tienen prisa pero no les molestaría que me hicieran un favor-Interrumpió Sans

-Claro ¿En qué te podemos ayudar?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Bueno….he notado que mi hermano ha estado un poco deprimido, como ya saben, él nunca ha visto a un humano antes. Tal vez si los ve a los dos se alegraría. No se preocupen, mi hermano no es peligroso. Además, y si trata de hacerlo, bueno, no lo hará, él es inofensivo-Explicó el esqueleto.

-Mmmm no lo sé, Mabel. Tengo un mal presentimiento-Dijo el chico de la gorra de pino pensándolo mucho.

-Dipper, Papyrus se vé muy triste. Si lo podemos alegrar, continuaremos con nuestro viaje ¿Puedes?-Comentó su hermana mayor intentando convencerlo.

-(suspiro) Muy bien, hagámoslo-Respondió el castaño.

-Gracias, yo me adelantaré-Agradeció Sans antes de irse caminando hacia donde su hermano se había ido antes.

-¿Y qué esperamos?-Preguntó Mabel antes de irse caminando siguiendo a Sans

Y así, ambos hermanos empezaron a caminar por el bosque invernal. Notaron que el ambiente estaba decorado con pinos cubiertos de nieve, un poco más decorado que al principio. Al caminar pocos metros se encontraron en su corta caminata con un comediante Snowdrake (claro usaron las mismas estrategias que usaron el Las Ruinas. Mabel seguía socializando con varios monstruos y de vez en cuando Dipper pero este primero se encargaba de dibujarlos en su diario y escribir sobre ellos), se toparon con un presumido Ice Cap con su lujoso sombrero, también con un amigo de Snowdrake, Chilldrake. Sin más interrupciones lograron seguir en un camino donde observaron a un par de esqueletos conversando. Obviamente eran Sans y su hermano Papyrus.

-Pues, como estaba diciendo sobre Undyne…..-Decía Papyrus a su hermano antes de volver a ver hacia atrás y vió a uno de los hermanos, era a Dipper Su reacción fue de asombro al principio. Luego volteó a ver a su hermano enano para preguntarle algo-¡SANS! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¿Eso es...un humano?

-Mmmm bueno, de hecho eso es una roca-Contestó Sans refiriéndose a una piedra que estaba detrás de los hermanos Pines.

-Oh

-Espera un momento ¿Qué es eso delante de la roca?-Preguntó el esqueleto vago. Su hermano observó detenidamente y vió al chico de la gorra de pino.

-¡Oh por Dios! Eso es un humano ¿Verdad?

-Sip

-¡Por fin, Sans! Lo he logrado. Voy a…..Undyne va a….Seré tan….¡Popular! ¡Popular! ¡Popular!-Dijo Papyrus muy emocionado al ver a un humano por primera vez.

-Hermano, mire lo que hay a la par del humano-Dijo Sans para que su hermano pudiera ver quién está al lado del castaño, y era su hermana mayor.

-¡DIOS MÍO! Es una versión femenina del humano ¿Desde cuando los humanos se parecen tanto? Parecen clones-Preguntó el esqueleto alto.

-Creo que son hermanos…..para ser precisos….gemelos-Contestó Sans.

-Emmm soy Dipper y ella es mi hermana Mabel-Agregó Dipper un poco extrañado por la situación.

-Mucho gusto-Saludó Mabel con la alegría que se le caracteriza.

-Sans, dime que esto no es un sueño. Si yo iba a ser popular si capturaba a un humano, imagínese si capturo a dos humanos-Expresó Papyrus muy emocionado, pero notó que los humanos lo seguían viendo así que cambió su emoción a tratar de ser más "serio"-EJEM. Humanos, no pasarán de esta área. ¡Yo, el Gran Papyrus, los detendré! ¡Luego los capturare, los guardias los llevaran a la capital!...Y luego, luego…..Emmmm….No estoy seguro que pasa después….De todas formas….continuen con el camino….si se atreven. NYE JE JE JE JE JE JE-Diciendo lo anterior el esqueleto "guardian" corrió hacia adelante mientras hacía su risa que se le caracteriza para empezar a preparar sus trampas y puzzles.

-Bueno, eso salió bien-Dijo Sans quedándose atrás con los hermanos Pines.

-¿Salió bien? Por si no lo notaste, él quiere atraparnos y llevarnos como prisioneros-Contradijo Dipper preocupado un poco.

-Neee tranquilo, chico. Yo les cubro la "columna vertebral"-Respondió el esqueleto bromista antes de seguir a su hermano hasta que los Gemelos Misterio lo perdieron de vista.

-Mabel ¿No estás preocupada?-Preguntó el castaño.

-Nop. Sans es un buen amigo que nos salvará el pellejo y Papyrus, miralo. El está muy feliz con nuestra presencia-Contestó Mabel.

-Mmmm yo tendré los ojos abiertos por cualquier cosa-Dijo el chico de la gorra de pino sin bajar la guardia.

-Alguien te ha dicho que eres un poco paranoico-Exclamó su hermana.

Dipper sin querer iniciar una discusión se quedó callado, pues si era cierto que él puede ser un poco o muy paranoico. Sin más palabras, Dipper y Mabel empezaron a avanzar para encontrarse con sus amigos huesudos preparándose que se preparan para iniciar con sus planes de puzzles y trampas. El castaño escuchó algo en los arbustos, algo que lo preocupó pero recordó las palabras de su hermana. Así que no le dió tanta importancia y siguió adelante, pero ahora con más precaución. Sin embargo, sin que ellos supieran, alguien los estaba observando y siguiendolos desde que ellos estaban en Las Ruinas. Era cierta flor malvada que intentó asesinar a los Gemelos Misterios desde que entraron al Subsuelo, era nada más ni nada menos que Flowey la flor escondida en un arbusto.

-Mmmm esto se pone cada vez más interesante….Para mí-Dijo Flowey antes de reirse como un psicópata sin que nadie lo viera y antes de que se ocultara bajo tierra alguien lo vió.

-Hey amigo…..¡Consigue tu propio arbusto, imbécil! No ves que estoy buscando una buena señal de WI-FI-Dijo un monstruo de apariencia extraña, con cuatro patas, dos brazos estirados y su cabeza y cuerpo parecen a la apariencia de un hongo.

-¡CÁLLATE, JERRY! NADIE TE QUIERE-Gritó la flor malvada harta (o harto yo que sé) de escuchar las ofensas y quejidos del monstruo y decidió retirarse escondiéndose bajo tierra y seguir avanzando para ver lo que iban a hacer los hermanos Pines.

-¿Eh? ¿Así que me ha abandonado? Qué amigos tengo…-Se quejó Jerry

 **Continuará…**

 **Como cuando eres alguien malvado y llega Jerry a arruinar el momento XD. Bueno, noté que el capítulo se llama "¿Cálida Bienvenida?", debería llamarse "¿Fría Bienvenida?" (Ba Dum Tss!) (Sonido de grillos) Bueno, no todos somos buenos comediantes.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, donde Sans y Papyrus hacen su debut en este fic. Dejen reviews de su opinión, consejos, etc.**

 **Antes de acabar con todo esto, responderé el review del capítulo pasado:**

 **UmbreonX197: Gracias por decidir apoyar este fic y espero que te siga gustando.**

 **Y es todo por ahora. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W) y nos vemos en otro capítulo de este fic o en otro nuevo de mi otro exitoso fic "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano". Cuidensen mucho, queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	6. El Desafío del Gran Papyrus

**YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS….No mentira. ReaderandWriter9000 reportándose con un nuevo capítulo de este fic muy interesante.**

 **Aquí es donde los Pines se ponen a prueba con las "desafiantes" pruebas del Gran Papyrus. Sin más que mencionar, comencemos con el fic.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **"Undertale", sus personajes y su música tampoco me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Toby Fox. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls - Undertale Fanfic**

 **"UnderFalls"**

 **Capítulo 6: "El Desafío del Gran Papyrus"**

La nieve y el hielo gobernaba en todo el bosque subterráneo de Snowdin. Pero las bajas temperaturas no eran unas excusas para que los gemelos Pines no prosiguiera con su cruzada. Mientras avanzaban para encontrarse con los esqueletos, lograron observar una choza de un centinela "canino". Se trataba de un guarda perro con dos espadas y estaba distraído "fumando" unos aperitivos de perros.

-Muy bien, Mabel. Debemos ser sigilosos, es lógico que ese guarda no nos dará una buena bienvenida. Tenemos que pasar sin que nos vean-Aseguró Dipper.

-Cuente con ello, hermano-Dijo Mabel aprobando el plan.

Los hermanos decidieron caminar lentamente sin realizar ningún ruido para no llamar la atención del soldado. Pero por accidente, la castaña pisó una rama. Que por obvias razones, hizo ruido que el soldado notó.

-¿Se ha movido algo?¿Será mi imaginación? Solo puedo ver cosas que se mueven. Si algo sí se ha movido….por ejemplo, un humano…..¡Me aseguraré que NUNCA más se vuelva a mover!-Afirmó el guardián canino preparándose para luchar con los Pines usando sus dos espadas.

-¡Qué parte de "ser sigilosos", no entendiste!-Dijo el castaño.

-Lo siento….¡Cuidado!-Exclamó la chica Pines antes de advertirle a su hermano del ataque del soldado. Por suerte, lo logró esquivar.

-Arg ¡No se muevan, ni un solo pelo!-Amenazó Doggo realizando otros ataques.

-Mabel, solo nos queda detenerlo-Afirmó el chico de la gorra.

-No, debe hacer otra solución sin tener que herirlo-Contradijo Mabel mientras esquivaba los ataques de la espada del perro.

-Piensa en algo rápido, este perro quiere cortarnos en pedazos-Suplicó Dipper mientras esquivaba los ataques rápidos del soldado canino. En eso, la castaña tuvo una idea, se acercó en silencio donde estaba el can y lo empezó a acariciar en el cuello.

-¡Qué! ¡HE SIDO TOCADO!-Dijo Doggo antes de retorcerse en el suelo por las convulsiones efectos del instinto canino. Ya se estaba calmando y decidió parar de luchar porque se sentía bien (es un perro)-Mmmm algo me acarició sin moverse…..¡Qué extraño! Creo que necesitaré unos aperitivos para tranquilizarme-Diciendo esto se retiró del lugar a "fumarse" unos aperitivos de perros.

-Vaya Mabel. ESto salió mejor de lo que creí-Dijo el castaño.

-Ya te he dicho que todas mis ideas son buenas ¿Alguna vez me he equivocado?-Preguntó la chica del suéter extravagante.

-No responderé a esa pregunta retórica-Dijo el joven Pines sin discutir-Ya no perdamos tiempo, Mabel. Tenemos que seguir.

Diciendo esto, ambos hermanos se dedicaron a caminar sin más distracciones. Encontraron lo que aparentaba un lago congelado la cual tuvieron unos pequeños problemas pero nada grave. Luego, Dipper y Mabel observaron que ciertos hermanos esqueléticos estaban conversando.

-¡Eres demasiado vago! ¡Pasaste toda la noche echándote una siesta!-Regañó Papyrus.

-Creo que eso se llama….dormir-Respondió Sans relajadamente.

¡Excusas!¡Excusas!-Contestó el esqueleto alto antes de notar la presencia de los Gemelos Misterio-¡Oh Jo! Los humanos han llegado. Mi hermano y yo hemos creado unos puzzles para poder detenerlos.

-¿Es acaso una costumbre de este mundo atacar a los humanos con puzzles?-Preguntó Dipper sin mucho interés.

-Mmmm creo que te crees un cerebrito, humano. Pero este puzzle será muy intenso, es el….¡Laberinto de Electricidad Invisible!...Cuando toques una pared de este laberinto, este orbe te dará una gran descarga-Dijo Papyrus antes de mostrarle a los Pines una esfera de color azul celeste-¿Les parece divertido?

-Creo que sí...tal vez-Respondió Mabel para no ser grosera.

-Porque la cantidad de diversión que ustedes recibirán creo que será pequeña….Muy bien, avancen si se atreven-Contestó el esqueleto loco antes de que ambos hermanos Pines avanzaran al "laberinto" lentamente para evitar tocar las "paredes eléctricas". Pero cuando tocaron una pared, más bien fué Papyrus que recibió la electrocución-¡SANS! ¡Qué has hecho!-Se quejó dicho esqueleto.

-Creo que era los humanos que tenían que tener el orbe-Dijo Sans sin perder la sonrisa de su cara.

-No será necesario, ya lo hicimos-Respondió el chico de la gorra junto a su hermana que ya habían cruzado el supuesto laberinto.

-¡Wow! Una estrategia muy formidable. Lo resolvieron muy fácil, demasiado fácil. Pero la siguiente prueba no será tan fácil. Lo diseñó mi hermano, Sans. De seguro los va a desconcertar, yo sé que sí. NYE JE JE JE JE-Dijo Papyrus antes de salir corriendo del lugar para preparar el siguiente desafío.

-Eso no era difícil-Dijo Dipper luego de que el esqueleto extravagante se retirara del lugar.

-Creo que la siguiente lo será, Dip-Contradijo la castaña.

-Bueno, lo hicieron. Gracias por ayudar a mi hermano, enserio se ve tan feliz-Aseguró Sans a los gemelos.

-De nada...Me pregunto cuál será el siguiente puzzle-Se preguntó Dipper a sí mismo en voz alta.

Diciendo esto, los Gemelos Misterio empezaron a caminar hacia adelante donde se supone que será la siguiente prueba de Papyrus. En el camino, Mabel compró un heladito a un amable vendedor ambulante (Pero quién rayos compra helado en un lugar de hielo) Pasó cierto tiempo para que Dipper y Mabel se reencontraran con Sans y Papyrus, significaba que la siguiente prueba iniciará.

-¡HUMANOS! ¡Espero que estén preparados para….-Dijo el esqueleto alto antes de notar que no había nada entre los esqueletos y los Pines, solo había una hoja de papel insignificante-¡SANS! ¿Dónde está el puzzle?-Preguntó Papyrus un poco enfadado.

-Está justo ahí. En el suelo-Afirmó el esqueleto bajo señalando la hoja de papel-Creeme, ellos no pasarán este puzzle

El castaño solo avanzó un poco y vió la hoja de papel, se trataba de una sopa de letras un poco extraño. El chico Pines no lo pensó dos veces y solamente dejó el papel en el suelo y avanzó junto a su hermana.

-¿Es enserio?-Preguntó Dipper un poco desconcertado.

-No veo lo difícil de este puzzle-Dijo Mabel.

-¡SANS! ¡Eso no ha hecho nada!-Se quejó el esqueleto extravagante.

-Ups. Creo que debí haber usado el crucigrama de hoy-Respondió Sans.

-¡Qué, Crucigrama! ¡No puedo cree que digas eso! En mi opinión….la sopa de letras es fácilmente la más difícil-Expresó Papyrus.

-(¿La fácilmente la más difícil? Es broma ¿no?)-Pensó el castaño mientras que ambos esqueletos discutían.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio, tío? ¿Ese revoltijo de letras facilito? No es un hueso tan duro de roer como piensas-Preguntó el esqueleto vago sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

-NO. Me lo creo. ¡Humanos! Resuelvan esta disputa-Pidió Papyrus.

-Mmmm segun yo, me cuesta más el crucigrama-Respondió Dipper.

-Los crucigramas son para nerds. Es más divertido y difícil la sopa de letras-Contradijo Mabel.

-Mmm no lo creo, Mabel. El crucigrama tienes que pensar más-Contestó el castaño.

-Bah, los crucigramas son muy aburridos. Es mejor la sopa de letras-Respondió la chica Pines.

-No seguiré respondiendo a eso-Expresó Dipper sin seguirle el juego a su hermana.

-Realmente estoy confundido. Por un lado la humana está de acuerdo conmigo pero por el otro, el humano está de acuerdo con Sans. Mmmmm bueno, creo que iré a preparar el siguiente reto. No podrán con el gran Papyrus. Nye je je je je-Explicó Papyrus antes de retirarse para seguir con su desafío.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego-Dijo Sans antes de seguir a su hermano.

Sin pensar demasiado los gemelos Pines siguieron a los esqueletos a una cierta distancia. Luego, se toparon con uno que otro monstruo como ciertos soldados caninos, una pareja amorosa de perros centinelas y monstruos característicos de este helado lugar. Sin muchos rodeos, Dipper y Mabel se reencontraron con el esqueleto extravagante.

-Oh han llegado, humanos. Por cierto ¿Les gusto el espagueti que les preparé que no era ninguna trampa ni nada por el estilo?-Preguntó Papyrus.

-Mmm ahora que lo dices encontramos un plato de espagueti cuando apenas terminamos el puzzle anterior-Analizó Dipper en voz alta-Yo no tenía hambre así que no comí.

-Oh cáspita, así que soportaste la tentación de mi pasta casera para compartir conmigo-Preguntó el esqueleto alto.

-Emmm tal vez-Respondió el castaño un poco confundido.

-En realidad yo me lo comí y estaba muy delicioso-Corrigió la chica castaña.

-Wowie, nadie había dicho algo así sobre mi espagueti. Yo, el Gran Papyrus, les prepararé a ambos unas de mis mejores obras de arte culinaria. Nye je je je.

-Oh por cierto ¿Dónde está Sans?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Bueno, él debe estar haraganeando por ahí-Respondió Papyrus sin muchas ganas.

-No me sorprende-Agregó el chico de la gorra.

-Oh por poco se me olvida. Este es el siguiente puzzle-Dijo el esqueleto extravagante señalando al siguiente obstáculo que consistía en unos interruptores en forma de X distribuidas de manera aleatoria y con grandes rocas restringiendo un poco el paso para que el puzzle no sea tan simple-Se suponen que tienen que activar correctamente cada interruptor. Yo conocía la solución pero como ustedes tardaron tanto decidí modificar este puzzle y ahora, la solución es muy diferente. Pero no se preocupen, yo, el Gran Papyrus, resolveremos este problema existencial con mi gran habilidad de resolver puzzles-Explicó Papyrus con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Mmmm muy bien, se supone que este puzzle tiene un patrón específico que activan los interruptores de manera correcta. Sin tan solo logro encontrar dicho patrón sin margen de error el puzzle se solucionaría. Debo buscar el algoritmo correcto para….-Analizó el chico de la gorra calculando el proceso antes que cierta chica lo interrumpiera.

-¡Lo hice!-Exclamó Mabel con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¡Qué!-Dijo Dipper sorprendido al ver que su hermana solucionó el puzzle sin problemas.

-¡Wow! ¡Lo has resuelto sin mi ayuda! ¡Estoy impresionado, humana! Veo que te interesa mucho los puzzles al igual que a mí-Expresó el esqueleto alegremente.

-Es muy fácil en realidad-Presumió un poco la castaña.

-Cada puzzle tiene una solución inteligente y inesperada-Agregó el chico Pines.

-Muy bien, el siguiente puzzle seguramente les encantarán. Posiblemente será fácil para ustedes. Nye je je je je-Dijo Papyrus antes de caminar hacia el lugar donde será el siguiente desafío.

Diciendo esto, ambos hermanos llegaron a lo que parece una pista de baile con colores apagados, pues aún no estaba encendido. Al otro lado estaban los hermanos esqueletos junto a una consola grande, lo más seguro es que ese dispositivo controla el sistema del puzzle.

-¡Oye! ¡Son los humanos! ¡Les vá a encantar este puzzle! Lo creó la gran doctora Alphys ¿Ven estas baldosas? Una vez que active este interruptor, comenzarán a cambiar de color. Cada color tiene una función diferente. Las rojas son infranqueables, no pueden caminar sobre ellas. Las amarillas son eléctricas,se electrocutaran. Las verdes activan una alarma que hará que tengan que luchar con un monstruo. Las naranjas harán que tengan esencia de naranja, harán que huelan delicioso. Las azules tienen agua, pueden nadar sobre ellas pero…...si huele a naranja, las pirañas los morderán. Si una baldosa azul está junto a una amarilla, el agua se electrocutará. Las baldosas púrpuras harán que se resbalen, los desplazaran a la siguiente baldosa. Sin embargo, el jabón resbaladizo huele a limón. Que no le gusta a las pirañas, así que azul y púrpura están bien. Por último, las baldosas rosadas no hacen absolutamente nada, pueden pisarlas sin problemas ¿Está claro las reglas?-Explicó el esqueleto alto el complicado puzzle.

-Mmmm no estoy segura-Dijo Mabel confundida por tanto tecnicismo.

-Creo que si lo entiendo, continua-Respondió Dipper.

-Muy bien, solo hay una cosa más….Este puzzle es totalmente aleatorio, cuando active el interruptor del puzzle, se mostrará un puzzle que ni siquiera yo sabré la resolución. Nye je je je, prepárense para este reto-Diciendo esto Papyrus activó dicho interruptor.

Cuando el puzzle se activó, se mostraban varias alternativas y colores posibles del puzzle rápidamente cambiando constantemente. Luego de algunos minutos, se mostró el puzzle que tenían que "resolver". Solo apareció en el centro baldosas rosadas y a los lados rojas cuya solución era obvia. Papyrus, incómodo por el puzzle fallido solo se retiró de manera incómoda como si fuera un "Michael Jackson". Sans sólo se quedó viendo a los Pines superando el "complicado" puzzle para luego retirarse.

-Es el puzzle más difícil que he visto en toda mi vida-Dijo el castaño con sarcasmo.

-Muy bien, esto ha salido bien. Nadie nos ha intentado matar. Solo esos perritos soldados y uno que otro monstruo amigable. Y no hemos necesitado matar a nadie para salvarnos. Creo que esa flor estaba un poco loca-Dijo Mabel alegremente.

-Mmm tienes razón, Mabel. Y hemos hecho a un esqueleto felíz. Cualquiera que escucharía nuestra historia en ese mundo nos diría que tenemos mucho tiempo libre para inventar cosas absurdas-Explicó Dipper-Será mejor encontrar a Sans y a Papyrus, deben estar preparando otro puzzle.

-Ok

Luego de esto los Gemelos Misterio comenzaron a seguir su viaje sobre el bosque nevado de Snowdin. Solo tuvieron que resolver un puzzle muy parecido al de los interruptores solo que más difícil al anterior. Luego de eso caminaron por un valle nevado y se enfrentaron con un Greater Dog, un perrito blanco usando una gran armadura metálica con una gran lanza inusual con cara de perrito. Dipper tuvo que esquivar varios de sus ataques y su hermana mayor solo jugó con él como si fuera un perro nada más y funcionó. Después de ese duelo raro, tuvieron que caminar sobre un puente colgante de madera, mientras que estaban a la mitad lograron que que los dos hermanos huesudos los estaban esperando.

-¡Humanos! ¡Este es su último reto y el más peligroso de todos! ¡Contempla! ¡El Desafío de Terror Mortal!-Diciendo esto aparecieron varios objetos peligrosos preparados para ser usados por este puzzle. Se trataba de dos grandes lanzas, un lanzallamas, una bola de picos mortal, un cañón antiguo y un perrito atado de la cintura con una soga-¡Cuando digo la palabra, se activará! ¡Disparos de cañón, cuchillas y pinchos! ¡Todo se moverá violentamente arriba y abajo! ¡Solo quedará la menor posibilidad de victoria! ¿Están listos? ¡Porque lo voy activar ahora mismo!-Dijo Papyrus antes de "activar" el puzzle, pero en realidad no ha activado dicho puzzle.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué esperas?-Preguntó Sans después de ver que en realidad no lo había activado.

-¿A qué espero? ¿Cómo que a qué espero? ¡Voy a activarlo ahora mismo!-Exclamó al esqueleto alto pero aún no había pasado nada. Los hermanos Pines solo esperaban sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Pues, eh, a mí eso no parece que está muy activado que digamos-Respondió el esqueleto vago.

-Bueno, este desafío es parece….quizá….Muy fácil para vencer a los humanos….¡Por eso no podemos usar este puzzle! Soy un esqueleto con principios, mis puzzles deben ser muy justos y mis trampas están expertamente cocinadas ¡Pero este método es muy directo, no tiene clase!-Luego de decir esto, el esqueleto extravagante desactivó el puzzle haciendo que todo lo peligroso de había ido. Pero antes de irse volvió a ver a los gemelos Pines-¿Que están mirando? ¡Ha sido otra victoria decisiva para Papyrus! Nye je je je je je…¿Je?-Después de esta incómoda charla, se retiró dirigiéndose al pueblo de Snowdin que estaba muy cerca.

-Mmmm ¿Ganamos?-Preguntó Mabel un poco confundida.

-Supongo que sí-Respondió Dipper igualmente confundido.

Ambos hermanos cruzaron lo que les faltaba del puente para llegar al otro lado donde estaba Sans tranquilo como siempre.

-Mmmm gracias, chicos. Mi hermano está realmente feliz, creo que dentro de poco se lo volverán a ver. Más adelante está Snowdin si desean descansar por hoy-Aseguró Sans relajantemente.

-Gracias, Sans-Dijo Mabel antes de seguir caminando hacia el pueblo de Snowdin. Su hermano iba a ir con su hermana pero alguien lo detuvo antes de que pudiera ir con ella.

-Espera un poco, chico. Tengo que decirte algo-Pidió Sans refiriéndose al castaño.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Dipper un poco confuso.

-Bueno, he notado algo extraño en tu ser. Algo que no me agrada mucho, debe ser mis locas especulaciones pero me parece….que te he visto ya antes…...Neh, debe ser solo mi imaginación…..Pero quiero darte un consejo de amigo, si sigues creyendo en lo que tu "crees" que pasa aquí…-Dijo Sans cambiando su tono relajado a un tono serio y un poco oscuro-...vas a pasar un mal rato-Amenazó el esqueleto con una sonrisa vacía y no se podía ver los ojos. Luego, sus ojos volvieron como si nada hubiera pasado-Tranquilo, tron. Solo era un mal recuerdo o algo así. Pero si te digo que siento que vas a enfrentarte a mi hermano, por favor, seas un poco piadoso ¿Vale?-Dijo Sans antes de retirarse con su carismática sonrisa.

-(Mmmm que extraño…..Ahora que él lo dice…..¿Por qué siento que ya he visto esto antes solo que de otra manera menos…..agradable?)-Pensó el castaño reflectivo. Luego de eso decidió irse con su hermana hacia el pueblo helado de Snowdin.

Esos pensamientos nublaban la mente del castaño esa noche, y no será la última vez que tenga esos preludios perturbadores. Como si había algo en su memoria o momento de la existencia ocurrió unos eventos inexplicables. Algunos pensamientos y frases inundaban en su cabeza mientras dormía en la cabaña donde una monstruo los atendió en su posada junto a su hermana.

"Pero nadie vino"

"Determinación"

"Sientes tus pecados trepar por su espalda"

""Hmm... Qué idea tan maravillosa"

"Soy yo,..."

 **Continuará…**

 **Oh oh los primeros mini spoiler de la Ruta Genocida, esto no significa nada bueno. Bueno, era hora de agregar algo un poco de oscuridad en esta linda historia. La ruta genocida será mencionada pero no será en enfoque principal (puede ser que cuando termine UnderFalls haga otra versión genocida)**

 **No se preocupen, ya prácticamente salí del colegio, por lo que los capítulos de mis fics serán más rápido si Dios me lo permite.**

 **Antes de terminar con esto, responderé a los reviews del capítulo pasado:**

 **plagahood: Jejeje tienes razón con respecto a Sans, lamento la tardanza pero ahora podrás ver un poco más de este gran personaje.**

 **spark297: Gracias y lo siento, creo que no logré calcular bien el tamaño de este esqueleto con el de los Pines XD. Por suerte creo que pude aclarar este error. Espero que siga disfrutando de esta historia.**

 **Y esto es todo por mi parte. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y los espero en el siguiente capítulo de "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano" (Si, estoy trabajando en eso)**


	7. Sentimientos Confusos : Papyrus

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO. Aquí ReaderandWriter9000 con un nuevo capítulo de este querido fic "UnderFalls". Donde se acerca la batalla contra un personaje famoso del mundo de Undertale.**

 **Sin más que agregar, comencemos con el fic:**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **"Undertale", sus personajes y su música tampoco me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Toby Fox. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls - Undertale Fanfic**

 **"UnderFalls"**

 **Capítulo 7: "Sentimientos Confusos : Papyrus"**

Era un nuevo día en el pueblo helado de Snowdin. Dipper y Mabel se habían dormido en una habitación que había en una posada del pueblo. Una amable monstruo los dejó dormir a cambio de un pago. Por suerte habían recolectado oro en el camino. Cuando ambos hermanos se despertaron, decidieron salir del hotel y observaron la pequeña y hermosa aldea de Snowdin. Un lugar caracterizado por su invierno eterno y los monstruos capacitados para vivir en ese lugar. En ese lugar pudieron observar algunas decoraciones un poco navideñas, había un restaurante o bar como quieran decirlo con el nombre de "Grillby´s" , también había una biblioteca que por cierto, tenía su letrero mal escrito. Había varios monstruos amistosos, uno de ellos era un monstruo niño reptil sin brazos.

-Muy bien, creo que este lugar no está tan mal-Dijo Mabel alegremente.

-Si te gusta el frío-Exclamó Dipper mientras trataba de calentarse con sus dos manos.

-Hey, ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde estará Papyrus?-Preguntó la castaña pensativa.

-De seguro anda preparando un puzzle para "atraparnos"-Respondió el chico Pines con sus dedos haciendo las comillas en esa última palabras-Me pregunto ¿Dónde está Sans? No lo he visto ahora. Supongo que debe estar pereceando por algún lado.

-Creo que eso es lo más seguro-Agregó la joven Pines.

-Mmmm crees que debemos seguir con nuestro viaje de vuelta a casa. Nuestros tíos deben estar preocupados, ya estuvimos como dos días fuera-Aseguró el castaño.

-Creo que es lo mejor, solo espero volver a verlos-Dijo Mabel con un poco de tristeza.

-No te preocupes, los veremos en un futuro.

Y diciendo esto, los gemelos misterio decidieron seguir con su objetivo principal, volver a casa. Caminaron juntos sin decir una sola palabra, el silencio se acompañó con una espesa niebla, debe ser por el frío. Llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, pero parecen que vieron una silueta alta y aparentemente desconocida.

-Humanos.

-¡Papyrus! ¡Qué bueno verte!-Exclamó Mabel alegre.

-Oh hola, amigo. No sabía que estabas aquí. No puedo verte bien por toda esta niebla-Dijo Dipper intentando verlo.

-Permítanme hablarles de unos sentimientos complejos-Pidió Papyrus con un tono un poco serio-Sentimientos como….La alegría de encontrar a otro amante de la pasta...La admiración de las habilidades de otro para resolver puzzles...El deseo de que una persona guay y lista crea que tú eres guay...Esos sentimientos….¡Deben ser lo que ustedes están sintiendo ahora mismo!-Explicó el esqueleto.

-Un poco sí-Respondió la castaña.

-Tal vez-Agregó el chico Pines pensando un poco.

-Apenas puedo imaginar cómo debe ser sentirse de esa manera. Después de todo, soy muy genial. Nunca me pregunto cómo se siente tener mucho amigos. Los compadezco, humanos solitarios-Expresó Papyrus.

-Mmmm ahora que lo pienso bien. No conocemos muchos amigos desde que llegamos aquí-Dijo la chica Pines pensativa.

-Entiendo, a mí me costaba encontrar personas confiables para considerarlos "amigos" Hasta que llegamos a Gravity Falls, ahí encontré pocos pero los mejores amigos-Agregó el castaño refleccionando.

-¡No se preocupen! ¡Ya no estarán solos nunca más!-Exclamó el esqueleto extravagante-¡Yo, el gran Papyrus, seré su…!...No….¡No, esto está mal!...No puedo ser tu amigo-Dijo Papyrus cambiando su actitud por un tiempo preocupado.

-¿Por….por qué?-Preguntó Mabel con tristeza.

-Ustedes son humanos y yo un monstruo. Debo capturarlos. Entonces podré cumplir con el sueño de toda mi vida. ¡Poderoso, popular, prestigioso! Ese es Papyrus. El nuevo miembro….¡de la Guardia Real!-Explicó Papyrus antes de invocar dos huesos grandes y preparado para luchar contra los Pines con el objetivo de cumplir su deber.

 **(Introducir "** **Bonetrousle" watch?v=oDdR4c9vcEw &list=PLoq58GDeKElcdxUImxXYKqG91vdxzwrBH&index=17)**

¡Papyrus bloquea el camino! El esqueleto se preparaba para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con los hermanos. Los gemelos se asombraron con el cambio repentino de su nuevo amigo.

-¡Mabel! Tenía un mal presentimiento de eso-Dijo Dipper listo para pelear.

-Lo tengo, voy a hacer algo para ver si él cambia de opinión-Respondió la castaña con confianza.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó el castaño.

-Usaré mis encantos.

-Esto no terminará bien.

Mientras el esqueleto alistas sus huesos, la chica Pines intentó coquetear con él, solo para ver si podía cambiar de opinión.

-¿Me...estás coqueteando?-Preguntó Papyrus un poco nervioso-Caspita ¡Así que por fin has revelado tus verdaderos sentimientos! Bu...Bueno ¡Soy un esqueleto con altos criterios! Así que creo que me veré obligado a salir contigo ¿Que tal luego de esta lucha?-Preguntó el gran Papyrus.

-Espera ¿No ibas a.:..?-Preguntó Dipper arruinando el momento.

-Ah si cierto ¡Los capturare y luego puede ser que salga contigo! Ah dejen de usar su magia conmigo ¡A luchar! Nye je je je je.

-Gracias, Dipper-Agradeció Mabel sarcásticamente.

Papyrus se lanza al ataque usando sus huesos que podía invocar. Estos ataques no eran complicados, por eso los pudieron esquivar sin problemas. Luego, este pudo invocar varios huesos grandes y los lanzó hacia ellos, pero lograron esquivarlos.

-¿Me pregunto qué debería ponerme?...¡No hablo de la cita!-Exclamó el esqueleto extravagante antes de realizar otro ataque invocando más huesos.

-Vamos, no es necesario seguir luchando-Dijo la castaña intentando negociar con él.

-¡Ya puedo saborear mi futura gloria! Papyrus, líder de la Guardia Real. Undyne estará muy orgullosa de mí. El rey podría hacer una estatua de mí ¡Seré el héroe de todos los monstruos! Sans…..bueno, él no cambiará mucho. Tendré muchos admiradores, pero…..¿Cómo sabré si realmente me quiere como tú?-Explicó el esqueleto con la bufanda roja mientras seguía atacando a los gemelos.

-Bueno, no tengo la respuesta a eso-Respondió la joven Pines.

-¡Ríndanse o tendré que usar mi ataque especial!-Amenazó Papyrus.

-Muy bien, no quería hacer esto pero…¡Que venga!-Dijo Dipper preparado para atacar al esqueleto extravagante ignorando el consejo de cierto esqueleto con suéter azul.

Ambos empezaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. A pesar que el castaño no era muy fuerte, lograba esquivar a los golpes del gran Papyrus. Este lograba usar los huesos mágicos para seguir luchando, Dipper podía esquivarlos y luego contraatacar causándole varios daños al esqueleto.

-¡Muy bien! Eres un digno oponente, humano. Pero no más, es hora de mi…..¡ATAQUE ESPECIAL!-Gritó Papyrus antes de realizar su supuesto ataque especial. Cuando lo iba hacer no pasó nada y solo vio a un perrito blanco saboreando un exquisito hueso grande-¡Oye tú, perro estúpido! ¡Eso es mi ataque especial! ¡Oye qué haces, vuelve aquí!-Gritó el esqueleto al ver que el perro estaba escapando. Este intentó atraparlo, solo que cuando se tiró para agarrarlo, el perrito lo esquivó haciendo que este cayera en toda la montaña de nieve-Puff bueno…..¡Tendré que usar un ataque normal igual de genial!

-¡Hazlo!-Dijo Dipper desafiante con un exceso de confianza.

En eso, el esqueleto de la bufanda roja invocó una gran fila de huesos que surgieron del suelo. Unos huesos formaban la palabra "Cool Dude", Y detrás de esa había una enorme fila de huesos más grandes de lo normal y al final había un enorme hueso casi imposible de esquivar.

Dipper solo sonrió al ver ese desafío y empezó a esquivarlo todo moviéndose a otros lados y saltando encima de todos esos enormes huesos. Al final logró esquivarlos a todos pero notó algo, Papyrus estaba cansado de la pelea, se notaba en su respiración agitada.

-Bueno...uf….Está claro….uf…..¡No pueden….uf….derrotarme!...¡Si, los veo temblando de miedo!...uf….Por eso, yo, el gran Papyrus, escojo otorgarles clemencia, los perdonaré, humanos. Ahora es su oportunidad de aceptar mi piedad-Ofreció Papyrus agotado por la lucha sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Mmmm interesante-Dijo Dipper al ver al esqueleto rindiéndose. En eso decidió acercarse a él con otras intenciones. La castaña al ver los planes del castaño tuvo que detenerlo.

 **(Fin del Soundtrack)**

-Dipper ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó Mabel regañando a su hermano.

-¿Qué más? Tratar de salvarnos. Él quiso atraparnos.

-Sí pero nos está perdonando. Dipper ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Ese no eres tú

Era cierto en ese modo, el castaño se volvió a ver en el reflejo del hielo pudiendo observar algo inquietante. Sus ojos estaban rojos pero no eran irritados, parecía que sus ojos reflejaban maldad. El chico Pines reaccionó asustado de lo que vió y se golpeó en la cara para ver si podía reaccionar, por suerte después de ese golpe se volvió a ver y sus ojos estaban de vuelta a la normalidad. Un alivio que no dura mucho, pues se preguntaba qué fue ese golpe repentino, una palabra llegó a su cabeza que puede ser relacionada con lo que sintió…."Determinación".

-Oh lo siento, Mabel. No sé qué me pasó-Respondió Dipper asustado de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Descuida, lo bueno es que nadie salió herido….Por cierto, Papyrus…...Aceptamos tu piedad-Dijo Mabel al esqueleto para no ser descortés.

-Sí y….lo siento por lo que hice-Agregó el castaño.

-Descuidan humanos. Yo, el gran Papyrus, los perdono-Dijo Papyrus antes de darles la espalda y empezó a hablar pero con tristeza-Nyo jo jo. Si ni siquiera puedo capturar a dos niños humanos débiles. Undyne estará muy decepcionada conmigo, nunca me uniré a la Guardia Real y….y….¡Mi cantidad de amigos seguirá estancada!-Expresó el esqueleto con melancolía.

-(Debería decirle algo…..Yo estaba en sus zapatos, cuando yo tenía muy pocos amigos)-Pensó el chico de la gorra de pino reflexionando.

-Bueno, Papyrus…..Creo que tú tienes dos nuevos amigos ahora. Yo, Mabel, digo que seamos amigos-Dijo la castaña haciendo el viejo gesto que hacía el esqueleto.

-Yo también, eres alguien cool en realidad-Agregó su hermano menor.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieren que seamos amigos? ¡Wowie! Estoy muy felíz….pero…..¿Puedo decirte algo, humana? Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita y ya estoy en la friendzone-Exclamó Papyrus un poco resignado.

-Espera...¿Qué?-Preguntó Mabel confundida.

-Recuerdas que coqueteaste con él para "salvarnos" el pellejo-Dijo Dipper riéndose de lo que era capaz su hermana para protegerse. Ella solo se sonrojo mucho de la vergüenza.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema. Quién diría que para tener amigos era darle puzzles terribles y luego luchar. Me han enseñado mucho, humanos-Agradeció el esqueleto alto.

-Emmm si claro, es la mejor manera de hacer amigos ¿No?-Dijo la castaña nerviosamente.

-Aunque creo que hay mejores maneras-Agregó el chico de la gorra de Pino-Oye, Papyrus, me agradó conocerte a tí y a tu hermano….pero….Mi hermana y yo buscamos volver a casa en la superficie ¿No sabes cómo podemos volver?

-En realidad sí…..Continúa adelante hasta llegar al fin de la caverna y cuando lleguen a la capital, cruza la barrera. Es el sello que nos mantienen atrapados aquí, cualquiera puede entrar pero nadie puede salir….Excepto alguien con un alma poderosa….como la de ustedes dos. Por eso el rey quiere adquirir un humano, quiere abrir la barrera con el poder de un alma y los monstruo podemos volver a la superficie….Oh, casi se me olvida decirte….Para poder llegar a la salida, deberás pasar….por el castillo del rey, el rey de todos los monstruos...Él es...bueno…..¡Es un gran buenazo! Todo mundo ama a ese tío. Estoy seguro que si le dicen: "Disculpe, señor Dreemurr…¿Podemos irnos a casa? ¡Te guiará a la barrera él mismo!-Explicó Papyrus con alegría.

-Muchas gracias, Papyrus-Aseguró Dipper preparado para irse-Mabel, es hora de….

-Dipper, no es por ser mala pero…..creo que debemos quedarnos un poco más. Le prometí a Papyrus tener esa "cita" y bueno, los Pines siempre cumplen una promesa-Aseguró la castaña.

-Mmmm está bien. De todas formas, necesito un tiempo...a solas-Respondió el chico Pines pensando en lo que le pasó.

-Muy bien, Papyrus. Estoy lista para la cita-Afirmó la castaña.

-¡Caspita! Esto es muy repentino pero….el gran Papyrus nunca se acobarda ante un desafío. Demostraré que soy bueno para las citas. Nye je je je je-Dijo Papyrus determinado antes de irse junto a la castaña para su "cita".

En eso, el esqueleto extravagante decidió ir con Mabel regresando al pueblo de Snowdin para ir a un lugar "especial". Mientras que Dipper decidió estar solo, quería calmarse un poco y escribió un poco de todo lo que les pasó desde que llegaron al Subsuelo en su confiable diario número tres. Pero ni eso pudo calmarlo, se preguntaba muchas cosas como "¿Qué le pasa a sus tíos, amigos?" o lo más importante en ese momento "¿Que le estaba pasando?¿Esa tal "determinación" puede ser la causa?" Ni siquiera él mismo sabía la respuesta.

 **Continuará…**

 **Oh vaya, parece que la determinación puede empezar a corromper a las personas ¿No? (Lo entenderán los que hicieron la Ruta Genocida) Bueno, solo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Dejen reviews y todo eso.**

 **Antes de terminar, voy a responder al review (el único que recibí) del capítulo pasado:**

 **spark297: Gracias por tu comentario y pregunta. En realidad si habrá una manera de que vuelvan a Gravity Falls. De hecho ese es el objetivo de los gemelos. No daré más detalles, pues sería spoiler. Esté atento a los capítulos futuros.**

 **Y esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos en otro capítulo. Queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	8. Cita con Esqueletos

**MUY BUENAS. Aquí ReaderandWriter9000 reportándose con un nuevo capítulo de este querido fic "UnderFalls", donde se dará un acercamiento sobre la relación de los gemelos Pines con los hermanos huesudos.**

 **Estoy considerando hacer otro fic (secuela de Underfalls) sobre la visita de los Pines al subsuelo sólo que siguiendo la ruta genocida. Ya saben, luchando y matando a todos los inocentes monstruos del subsuelo. Lo empezaré cuando se acabe este fic pero ustedes pueden opinar en los reviews si les gusta la idea y que les gustará que apareciera en esta sangrienta versión de Underfalls**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, comencemos.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **"Undertale", sus personajes y su música tampoco me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Toby Fox. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls - Undertale Fanfic**

 **"UnderFalls"**

 **Capítulo 8: "Cita con Esqueletos"**

Parece que los Pines tuvieron que desviarse de su viaje por un cierto tiempo. Mabel había aceptado la cita con su nuevo amigo Papyrus mientras que Dipper quería refleccionar solo por ciertas razones desconocidas para él mismo.

Sin muchos rodeos, la castaña estaba caminando junto al esqueleto extravagante.

-¡Vaya! Jamás creí llegar tan lejos-Dijo Papyrus un poco nervioso.

-Papyrus ¿Nunca has tenido novia?-Preguntó Mabel con curiosidad.

-Bueno,...pues claro que sí, humana. Obviamente alguien tan magnífico como el Gran Papyrus tuvo que tener al menos una novia-Respondió el esqueleto intentando ser "cool"

-Mmmm ¿Y cómo se llamaba?-Preguntó la castaña con malicia siguiéndole el juego.

-Emmm pues…..emmmmm….na eso es del pasado. Yo, el Gran Papyrus, te prometí salir en una cita y no es bueno arruinarla con...emmm….cosas del pasado-Contestó el esqueleto alto intentando ser sereno-Por eso necesito llevarte a un lugar muy especial. Uno donde me gusta pasar la mayoría del tiempo-Diciendo esto, Papyrus y Mabel caminaron por el pueblo de Snowdin en círculos hasta volver a mismo punto de partida-¡Mi casa!

Mabel sin comentar nada ambos entraron a la casa de los hermanos esqueletos.

Era una sala sencilla, una pantalla plana, cierta mueblería y era una casa de dos pisos. En el primer piso estaban la cocina y la sala mientras que en el segundo piso estaban las dos habitaciones de Sans y de Papyrus.

-Bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar. Deberías echarle un vistazo...y ignore ese calcetín que Sans se niega a recoger. A veces pienso cómo puedo vivir así-Expresó el esqueleto extravagante mientras le mostraba a la chica Pines su casa.

-Mmm es muy bonita. Y muy acogedora para esta temporada de invierno-Respondió Mabel mirando la casa-Oye Papyrus ¿Tienen una mascota?

-Si, es una roca que tenemos que alimentar mucho ¿Por qué pregunta?

-Creí que tenían un perro blanco de mascota-Contestó la chica Pines señalando a un pequeño perro blanco que estaba comiendo un gran hueso.

-Un momento….¡Qué!-Gritó Papyrus al ver al perro comiéndose otro de sus "ataques"-Humana, por favor, atrapa a ese entrometido-Diciendo esto ambos empezaron a perseguir a ese pequeño perro. Pero este fué más rápido y logró salir de la casa con el hueso-¡Maldición!

En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto de Sans se abrió y salió el esqueleto vago solo para tocar un trombón con un sonido de burla y luego volvió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-¡Sans! ¡Deja de plagar mi vida con música incidental!-Expresó el esqueleto molesto-Uff bueno. Si ya terminaste creo que podemos ir a mi cuarto y…¿Hacer lo que las personas hacen en las citas?-Dijo Papyrus a su "cita"

-Mmm esta bien (Mientras que no sea lo que piensen los que leen esto)-Dijo Mabel lista para salir con Papyrus antes de entrar en su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Dipper estaba caminando vagamente por lo que quedaba del bosque de Snowdin. Poco a poco se dió cuenta que la temática invernal se acababa con medida avanzaba. Luego llegó a un punto que llegó a un lugar oscuro con rocas y con aguas subterráneas cerca.

-Mmm me pregunto en dónde estoy ¿Me alejé tanto de Snowdin?-Preguntó el castaño a sí mismo mientras miraba a su alrededor-Le preguntaré al sujeto de la cabina-Diciendo esto se acercó a una cabina cercana donde trabajaba cierto sujeto-Disculpe señor, pero podrías decirme donde…¿Sans?

-Oh, hola chico ¿Qué te sorprendes? Nunca has visto a un sujeto con dos trabajos-Preguntó Sans mientras se relajaba en su puesto de trabajo.

-Mmmm ahora que lo dices conozco a un amigo con unos tres o más trabajos-Contestó Dipper analizando.

-Por suerte, dos trabajos significa el doble de descansos requeridos-Agregó el esqueleto perezoso.

-(Me extraña que no piense que también significa el doble salario que recibe)-Pensó el chico Pines.

-Hey ¿Sabes algo? Me voy a bar de Grillby ¿Te apuntas?-Ofreció el esqueleto del suéter azul-No te preocupes, es más un restaurante que un bar en sí.

-Mmmm bien. No tengo nada importante que hacer-Aceptó el chico de la gorra de pino sin muchos rodeos.

-Bueno, si insistes….tendré que dejar mi puesto un momento-Diciendo esto salió de la cabina como si nada-Ven, conozco un atajo-Diciendo esto, se fué caminando junto al castaño antes de utilizar su habilidad de teletransportación para llevarlos hacia el establecimiento de Snowdin.

El local contiene una mesa de bar, mesas para los consumidores, un par de cabinas y una máquina de discos rotos. El lugar estaba lleno de algunos soldados de la guardia real (como la pareja de perros o Doggo, entre otros) y de habitantes del pueblo de Snowdin. En el centro donde se servía la comida estaba el dueño del establecimiento que era un monstruo hecho de fuego, parecía ser de pocas palabras. En eso Sans empezó a saludar a todos los que estaban en el restaurante. Antes de que el chico Pines y el esqueleto bajo tomara asiento un monstruo en forma de ave le preguntó algo.

-Oye Sans ¿No habías desayunado hace unos minutos?

-Nah. Hace como media hora no desayuno. Debes estar pensando en el almuerzo-Respondió Sans con una mala broma sin perder la sonrisa provocando la risa de los presentes en el bar.

(Ba Dum Tss!)

-Hey chico, ponte cómodo-Expresó el esqueleto vago para que el castaño se sentara en la silla. Luego de que ambos se sentaran se escuchó un ruido de lo que parecía un cojín pedorro viniendo del asiento del chico de la gorra-Ups, cuidado por donde te sientas. Hay un rarito por ahí que anda poniendo cojines pedorros en los asientos.

-(¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que fué él?)-Pensó Dipper a sí mismo.

-En fin, vamos a ordenar ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Patatas o hamburguesa?-Ofreció el esqueleto de la sudadera azul.

-Mmmmm unas patatas con poca salsa.

-Suena estupendo….Hey Grillby, una doble ración de patatas aquí-Pidió Sans al dueño que estaba atendiendo. Este solo se fué a la cocina a prepararlas. Mientras se estaba preparando la comida, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos-Y bien ¿Qué opinas sobre mi hermano?

-La verdad es que me agrada. Tiene un cierto parecido a mi hermana. Ya sabes, lo extravagante y alegre-Aseguró el castaño.

-Tu hermana solo tiene que ponerse el traje de Papyrus y sería su versión femenina jejeje-Dijo Sans bromeando un poco. En ese momento, el monstruo de fuego llegó a darle la orden de papas para ambos.

-Vaya, que buen servicio-Expresó el joven Pines sorprendido al ver que no duró mucho en esperar.

-¿Quieres ketchup?

-Emmm no gracias, ya pedi con poca salsa-Aseguró el castaño.

-Bueno, más para mí-En ese instante el esqueleto tomó la botella de ketchup y se la bebió completamente como si se tratara de una bebida-Voy a ser sincero, aunque Papyrus sea cool o no, debes aceptar que se esfuerza mucho, sobre todo cuando quiere ser parte de la Guardia Real. Un día, fue a la casa de la líder de la guardia real y le rogó que lo dejara entrar en la guardia. Por supuesto, le cerró la puerta porque era medianoche. Pero al día siguiente, despertó y vió que él seguía ahí. Al ver su dedicación decidió entrenarlo como guerrero. Bueno, eh, aun es un trabajo en proceso-Narró Sans bastante interesado.

-Vaya, no lo sabía-Dijo Dipper impresionado.

En eso, hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos, posiblemente fué que el chico Pines tuviera hambre y empezó a comer las papas. Pero dejando eso a un lado. Sans decidió hablar con él pero con un tono serio pero no espeluznante como la vez anterior.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Emmm sí ¿De qué se trata?

-¿Has oído de una flor parlante?

-Ahora que lo dices…...sí (Esa maldita flor que intentó matarme a mí y a mi hermana)

-Así que ya lo sabes todo. La flor eco. Están por todas partes, dígales algo y ellas lo van a repetir una y otra vez.

-(Mmmm entonces no se trata de Flowey)-Dijo Dipper en sus pensamientos.

-¿A qué viene a eso? Bueno, Papyrus me contó algo interesante un día. A veces, cuando no hay nadie alrededor, aparece una flor y le susurra cosas. Consejos, cumplidos, ánimos…...predicciones. Raro ¿eh? Parece que alguien le está gastando una broma con una flor eco. Mantén los ojos abiertos ¿Vale?-Explicó Sans.

-Curioso, otro misterio para este misterioso nuevo mundo-Dijo Dipper aprovechando para anotar rápidamente lo que el esqueleto le contó en su diario.

-En fin. Este descanso duró lo que debió durar-Afirmó Sans volviendo a su tono relajado y se levantó de su asiento para retirarse. Asimismo, Dipper se levantó de su asiento para irse igualmente-No puedo creer que me hayas arrastrado del trabajo tanto tiempo.

-Bueno, en realidad tú me invitaste así que no se que decir.

-Oye, por cierto. No tengo dinero ¿Puedes pagar la cuenta? Son solo diez mil piezas de oro-Preguntó el esqueleto vago.

-¿Qué? ¡Diez mil! No tengo nada de dinero-Exclamó el castaño asustado y sorprendido a la vez.

-Es broma…..Grillby, póngalo en mi cuenta-El dueño del local solo ascendió con la cabeza-Por cierto, iba a decirte algo pero se me olvido. Te veré luego, chico-Expresó Sans antes de retirarse del local para volver a su trabajo.

Dipper pensó en algunas cosas de lo que Sans dijo, sobre la flor. Parecía que iba a ser un misterio más. Pero mientras ellos estaban en su charla, volvemos donde nos quedamos en la cita de "El Gran Papyrus" con Mabel Pines. Ellos estaban el la habitación del esqueleto extravagante. Nada fuera de lo común, unas figuras de acción, su cama era un carrito de carreras rojo y en una pared estaba pegado una bandera pirata.

-Humana, ya estoy emocionado. SI quieres podemos empezar la cita

-Por supuesto, para eso vine ¿no?

 **¡Que empiece la cita!**

-¡Aquí estamos...saliendo! Es la primera vez que hago esto ¡Pero no pasa nada! Ya estaba preparado para esta cita-Dijo Papyrus antes de sacar un pequeño libro-Tengo un libro de citas que saqué de la biblioteca. Estamos listos para pasarlo genial.

-Parece que sí.

-Veamos, emmmm "Paso 1: Pídale a alguien que salga contigo" Ya lo hice así que vamos bien….."Paso 2: Ponte una ropa bonita para demostrarle a tu cita que le importas"...Emmm….¡Un momento! "Ponte ropa bonita"…...Ese suéter que estrellas que tienes…..Es el que tenías antes que yo te invitara a salir conmigo. O sea ¿Has querido salir conmigo desde el principio?-Analizó el esqueleto alto con detenimiento.

-Mmmm emmm sí supongo. La verdad jamás creí llegar tan lejos-Dijo Mabel analizando que estaban saliendo porque ella coqueteó con él para que no los matara antes. En ese momento, Papyrus sintió el verdadero terror (nah mentira) pero sí sintió un shock.

-¡NO! ¡Ya lo tenías planeado todo! ¡Eres mejor con esto de las citas más que yo!

-Espero que sea cierto. Porque aún no tengo novio

-Nye...Nye je je ¡Aun no creas que me has superado en esto! ¡Yo, el Gran Papyrus, nunca he sido superado a la hora de salir con alguien! Ni antes, ni ahora. Yo puedo llegar a tu nivel. Vea, yo también puedo tener otra vestimenta. De hecho, la tengo bajo la ropa que tengo en caso de que alguien me pidiera una cita-Dijo Papyrus convencido que "ganaría" la cita y se fué rápidamente a cambiarse el vestuario en otro lado y regresó con una ropa diferente. Tenía una gorra, una camiseta con la escritura "Cool Dude", unas dos balones de basketball uno en cada hombro y unos pantaloncillos-Nye…¿Ahora que opinas de mi estilo secreto?

-¡Te ves genial! Ambos trajes se ven geniales si me lo preguntas-Dijo Mabel alegremente sin ni siquiera intentar "ganarle".

-¡NOOOO! ¡UN CUMPLIDO GENUINO!-Expresó el esqueleto extravagante de nuevo en shock-Sin embargo…¡No sabes el poder oculto de este traje! Así que no podrás ganarme si no encuentras el secreto de mi traje. Nye je je je-Contradijo el esqueleto alto mientras seguía con su ego.

Así, la chica del suéter extravagante observó fijamente al atuendo de su "cita" con mucho cuidado. Aunque no fué tan difícil, solamente le dijo que el secreto estaba en su gorra.

-¿Mi gorra? Mi gorra ¡Mi gorra!-Diciendo esto se quitó la gorra para revelar un paquete envuelto con papel de regalo-¡Has descubierto mi secreto! Supongo que no tengo elección. Esto es un regalo solamente para tí, humana.

-Awww que generoso de tu parte-Respondió la castaña halagada por el esqueleto y decidió abrir el regalo. Parecía un delicioso platillo de cierta pasta italiana.

-Así es. Es mi delicioso espagueti. No es una pasta cualquiera, es una obra de un artesano culinario por el Maestro Chef Papyrus ¡Humano! ¡Es hora de terminar con esto! Esto no terminará tan pronto.

Luego, la castaña decidió tomar un cubierto y tomar un pequeño bocado de la pasta artesanal. El sabor era indescriptible (en ambos sentidos). Ella parecía que realmente le gustó el platillo.

-Esa expresión apasionada. Debes adorar mi cocina ¡Y por ende…..a mí!...¡Puede ser que más que yo!...UUURRRGGG….AGGGHHH…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Gritó Papyrus sorprendido y rendido ya que no podía superar a la joven Pines en las citas-¡Humana, está claro! Estás locamente enamorada de mí. Todo lo que dices….Todo lo que haces….Todo ha sido por mi bien….Humana, quiero que tú también seas feliz. Es hora que exprese mis sentimientos. Es hora que te diga que….Yo...Papyrus...yo…(suspiro)...Lo siento, humana. No me gustas como yo te gusto a tí...románticamente hablando. O sea, lo he intentado...Pensé que como coqueteaste conmigo…..-Explicaba el esqueleto alto antes que la chica extravagante hablara.

-Oye, está bien. La verdad me alegra que seas sincero conmigo. Solamente salí contigo por cumplir mi promesa...pero...una humana y un esqueleto….eso sería raro….Pero enserio estoy aliviada que el sentimiento sea mutuo. Si deseas podemos seguir siendo amigos-Aseguró Mabel con alivio y sinceridad.

-No se diga más, humana. Yo, el Gran Papyrus, seré tu mejor amigo guay. Y por lo de lo otro...fingiremos que nada de esto pasó

-Jejeje hecho.

-Solo espero que te consigas a alguien tan genial como yo que te ame románticamente….bueno...alguien de segundo lugar después de mí claro. Nye je je je.

-Tendré que esperar un largo tiempo para eso.

-Bueno, supongo que tu hermano te está esperando. No te preocupes por mí...podemos hablar entre nosotros. Ten mi número de teléfono.

Diciendo esto, Papyrus le dió un pequeño trozo de papel con unos dígitos que sería su número telefónico. En eso, Mabel salió de la casa de Papyrus y no mucho tiempo después logró encontrar a su hermano gemelo nuevamente.

-Hola Dip ¿Me extrañaste?

-Mmm no duraste más de lo que esperaba. Ya hemos tardado bastante en este pueblo. Tenemos que ir con el tal rey Dreemurr si queremos volver a casa.

-Si...ya empiezo a extrañar a nuestros tíos y a Pato. Por cierto, te traje algo-Dijo Mabel dándole a su hermano un plato de espagueti hecho por cierto esqueleto.

-Gracias Ma…-Agradeció el castaño antes de darle una mordida al platillo. Pero antes de terminar la frase no le cayó bien al chico Pines y tuvo que vomitar involuntariamente la comida (por suerte vomitó para otro lado)-AHG ¿Qué era eso?

-Oh eso, era un poco del espagueti que hizo Papyrus antes que me fuera.

-(Ya veo porque Sans me dijo que estaba practicando y algún día hará algo comestible)-Pensó Dipper antes de recuperarse un poco-Muy bien, tenemos que irnos. Gravity Falls nos espera.

-Parece que esto será un largo viaje

En eso, ambos gemelos empezaron a continuar con su odisea a través del subsuelo. Dejaron las tierras heladas de Snowdin y entraron a las rocosas y húmedas tierras de Waterfalls. Donde la luz y la oscuridad viven en armonía ambiental. Pero sin que los niños Pines supieran, alguien parece tenerlos vigilados. Era un soldado canino con una armadura de hierro espiandolos con la vista desde una larga distancia. Luego, en ese instante apareció un misterioso individuo con una armadura similar solo que tenía un casco que le tapaba la identidad para poder conversar con el espía.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el informe?

-Tu aprendiz Papyrus no es tan tonto como parece. Tenía razón. Hay dos niños humanos rondando por el subsuelo-Aseguró el soldado perruno.

-¿Humanos? No había visto humanos desde….Mmmm interesante….Se dirigen para Waterfall

-Capitán, si deseas enviaré un escuadrón para….

-No….Esto es personal….Después de todo, soy el héroe de este mundo….soy el único que podrá sacarnos a nosotros de este infierno-Aseguró el misterioso guerrero antes de irse rápidamente hacia el sector de Waterfall. Así comienza los problemas que tendrán que enfrentar los Pines si quieren regresar a casa con vida.

 **Continuará…**

 **Ufffff ¡Ha pasado un largo tiempo! ¿No? Parece que he vuelto a poder escribir para ustedes. He tenido varios contratiempos pero al fin podré organizarme para escribir más seguido.**

 **Y solo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo recien salido del horno. Dejen sus hermosos reviews que son motivación para seguir adelante.**

 **Y para terminar y regresar mil años después (Ok no) responderé los reviews del capítulo pasado:**

 **KageSekai: Mmm me gusta tu interés en la historia. La verdad considero hacer una secuela de UnderFalls con una ruta genocida pero hasta que termina este fic ya que llevo 3 fics trabajando y creo que uno más y me muero XD. Pero tranquilo, el plan siempre está vigente y espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia.**

 **spark297: Gracias por todo tu apoyo desde el principio de este fic. Lo del reinicio temporal será un dato importante más adelante. Espera y verás.**

 **plagahood: Jejejeje por favor deje vivir tranquilo al Gran Papyrus por ahora (al menos hasta que escriba sobre la ruta genocida XD) Veo que te ha gustado el capítulo y saber que a mucha gente le gusta la historia me llena de determinación XD.**

 **Y bueno esto es todo por ahora. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y los veré en un nuevo capítulo de UnderFalls o de mis otras dos obras.**


	9. Persecución por Waterfalls

**NNNNGGGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH (ok no) Aquí ReaderandWriter9000 con otro interesante capítulo del fic "UnderFalls", donde veremos a otro personaje interesante del mundo de Undertale**

 **Listos o no ¡Que comience la masa…...digo el capítulo!**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **"Undertale", sus personajes y su música tampoco me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Toby Fox. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.  
**

 **Gravity Falls - Undertale Fanfic**

 **"UnderFalls"**

 **Capítulo 9: "Persecución por Waterfalls"**

Después de que cada gemelo tuviera una "cita" con cada esqueleto no perdieron más tiempo y decidieron continuar con su larga odisea para volver a su hogar en el hermoso pueblo de Gravity Falls. Dipper deseaba salir lo más rápido posible, ya que le temía a ese poder, la "Determinación". Pronto dejaron de observar paisajes helados con árboles cubiertos de nieve y se adentraron a un nuevo sector rocoso donde la oscuridad reinaba y solo con unas peculiares flores iluminando y la presencia de ríos y cascadas subterráneas era notable. A diferencia con el anterior lugar, no había pueblos a la vista y los monstruos eran diferentes.

-Vaya….Este lugar es bastante increíble-Dijo sorprendida Mabel al ver el cambio drástico de ambiente.

-Quién diría que debajo de nuestros pies hubiera tanta variedad de ambientes-Apoyó Dipper la afirmación de su hermana mientras anotaba en su diario 3 cada dato relevante del nuevo ambiente.

Mientras caminaban tuvieron que pasar por pasto alto, donde los tapaba completamente aun de pie. Antes de seguir avanzando, el castaño se quedó quieto y se agacha en silencio.

-Dipper ¿Qué pasa?

-Shhhhh

-Oye, no es gracioso, Dip..-Dijo la castaña antes que su hermano le tapara la boca y señalara un punto en específico. En una colina al frente de ellos había una silueta desconocida. Una armadura imponente con una vista vacía hacia el horizonte.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Dipper en voz baja para evitar ser descubiertos.

-Mire...Alguien más viene

La afirmación de la chica Pines era cierto. Se trataba de nuestro amigo que conocemos, Papyrus. Por alguna razón, conoce al misterioso individuo de armadura.

-¡...Ho...hola, Undyne! Aquí estoy con mi informe diario-Aseguró Papyrus con mucho respeto ya que se trataba de su superior-Ehhhh….Respecto a esos humanos que te he mencionado antes-Dijo el esqueleto para después que su jefe le preguntara cosas. Pero los chicos Pines solo podían escuchar lo que el esqueleto alto decía-¿Ehh? ¿Si luché contra ellos? S..sí….¡Por supuesto que sí! Luche valientemente contra ellos…¿Si logré capturarlos? Ehhhh bueno, no. Pero lo intenté duramente, Undyne, pero al final...fracasé…..¡Qué…..Vas a tomar las almas de los dos tú misma…¡Pero, Undyne! No tienes que hacerlo, verás…..-Dialogó el esqueleto extravagante intentando negociar con su superior. Este solo le mando una mirada fría dando a entender lo que quiso decir-...Entiendo. Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda-Dijo Papyrus un poco triste antes de retirarse.

-Debe haber una explicación-Dijo Mabel preocupada en voz baja.

-Hmpt lo que importa ahora es salir rápido y silencioso de aquí-Comentó Dipper antes de empezar a caminar lentamente en puntillas. Lo malo es que no tardó mucho en que su hermana pisó por accidente una rama-Oh oh.

Este pequeño sonido llamó la atención al misterioso individuo y se asomó donde están los gemelos escondidos. Este extendió su mano para invocar su arma que se trataba de una lanza de guerra celeste. Dió unos vistazos a ver donde estaba lo que generó el sonido. Por suerte decidieron seguir agachados en silencio. La armadura al no ver nada por ahí solo bajó su arma y se retiró hasta abandonar ese sector. Cuando los dos hermanos se dieron cuenta que el peligro se había ido salieron del pasto.

-Ufff ¡Eso estuvo muy cerca!-Exclamó el castaño con la respiración acelerada.

-Sí, bastante

En ese mismo instante, un sonido pequeño se escuchó del pasto y apareció un pequeño monstruo. Este era un monstruo amarillo, con una cola y espinas en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Carece de brazos y usa una camisa a rayas.

-¡Ey!...¿Han visto la manera en la que los miraba?...Eso…¡Ha sido ALUCINANTE! ¡QUUEE celoso estoy! ¿Qué han hecho para llamar su atención? ja ja ¡Vengan! ¡Vamos a ver como le da palizas a los malos!-Dijo el pequeño monstruo emocionado.

-Ehhhh ¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Dipper.

-Oh cierto. Soy Monster Kid.

-Te diré Kid ¡Eres tan adorable!-Expresó Mabel acariciando su cabeza.

-Hey. Yo soy rudo….o al menos quiero serlo. Al igual que Undyne-Contestó Kid.

-He escuchado mucho de esa tal Undyne. Exactamente ¿Quién es?

-Oh….Es simplemente lo mejor que hay. Capitán de la Guardia Real y Defensor de la Paz del Subsuelo. Guay...será mejor irnos rápido. No quiero perderme más de sus actos heroicos-Dijo el pequeño monstruo antes de salir corriendo. Aunque se cayó en medio camino pero se levanta con prisa y continúa corriendo hasta que se pierde de vista.

-Vaya, Dip. Parece ser un buen sujeto-Comentó la castaña.

-Creo que es relativo, si no estuviera dispuesto a atravesarnos con una lanza-Respondió el chico de la gorra de Pino.

-Si….Continuemos. Quizás veamos a ese pequeñín más adelante-Aseguró la chica de los suéteres extravagantes.

Sin perder más tiempo, continuaron con su recorrido por Waterfalls. Tuvieron que pasar ciertos ríos y hasta se toparon con un extraño hombre-caballo-pez llamado Aarón y un pequeño adicto a la limpieza con el nombre de Woshua. Dejando esos detalles mientras caminaban notó que su teléfono empezaba a sonar. Parece que se trataba de un amigo. Mabel contestó el teléfono (dado por Toriel)

-¡Hola! ¡Al habla Papyrus!

-Oh, hola Paps-Saludó la castaña

-¿Cómo supo que era tu número?-Preguntó Dipper a su hermana.

-Oh, hola clon masculino de la humana. Es una buena pregunta. He marcado números al azar hasta acertar ¿Muy listo, eh?-Respondió Papyrus que lo pudo escuchar.

-Si, a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido-Contestó Mabel-Por cierto ¿Para qué llamaste?

-Ah sí, eso. Una amiga me llamó. Me dijo que vió a dos personas, una con una gorra de pino y la otra con un suéter extravagante ¿No serán ustedes por casualidad?-Preguntó el esqueleto de la manera más "disimulada" posible.

-Supongo que sí. No creo que exista nadie más con esa ropa-Contestó la chica Pines.

-Ok entendido ¡Que tengan un buen día! ¡Nye je je je je-Dijo el esqueleto alto para despedirse.

-Gracias, igualmente. Adiós-Diciendo esto, la llamada se cortó.

-Mmmm no me da buena espina esto-Aseguró Dipper pensativo-En cualquier caso, sigamos.

Mientras continuaban con su extenso viaje,se toparon con flores eco, que susurraban cosas misteriosas. En otras partes se toparon con monstruos diferentes a los que vieron antes como a una triste Shyren (que la lograron animar con un concierto de canto), unos extraños Moldmans (si, esas gelatinas raras) Luego de eso, en los muros habían cosas misteriosas, unos jeroglíficos que explicaban la historia entre monstruos y humanos (no pudieron leer porque no entendía ese idioma. Después de atravesar un misterioso muelle empezaron a caminar tranquilamente antes que algo extraño pasará. Apareció una lanza de la nada muy cerca de los gemelos.

-¡Pero qué….!-Gritó Dipper antes de ver el origen de donde se tiró la lanza.

-Oh oh-Dijo Mabel al ver de donde vino

Se trataba de la armadura del tal Undyne que estaba invocando tres lanzas más con el propósito de acabar con ellos.

-¡CORRE!-Gritó nuevamente el castaño y ambos apresuraron los pasos.

Por suerte, un gran precipicio separaba al misterioso individuo de los gemelos Pines. Pero eso no lo impidió en nada. Los seguía por el otro lado lanzando sus peligrosas lanzas hacia los dos hermanos. Por suerte, lograron esquivarlos por poco ya que él tenía buena puntería. Pasaron muchos minutos en dicha persecución por el muelle hasta que llegaron a tierra firme y lograron escabullirse en un pasto bastante alto. La misteriosa armadura dejó de tirar lanzas y saltó directamente al pasto para atraparlos por sí mismo. Como no podía ver agarró lo primero que logró sentir y cuando lo sacó del césped para verlo, solo era el pequeño monstruo amarillo. Este solo lo bajó al suelo y se retiró rápidamente para proseguir con su búsqueda. Cuando ya todo se había calmado salieron con mucho cuidado del pasto que los salvó una vez más.

-Mabel ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó su hermano preocupado.

-Sí, eso creo-Respondió la castaña agitada por la persecución.

En ese instante otro salió del césped, ese era Monster Kid.

-¿Han visto eso? Undyne…¡ME HA TOCADO! ¡Nunca me lavaré la cara otra vez! ¡Qué mala suerte tienen! Si hubieran estado un poco más a la izquierda. No se preocupen, de seguro lo volveremos a ver-Dijo Monster Kid inocentemente ya que no sabía que realmente él quería capturarlos. Después se retiró a toda velocidad emocionado.

-(Si tan solo lo supiera)-Pensó el castaño con detenimiento-Debemos seguir con más cuidado. Presiento que la próxima vez no tendremos tanta suerte.

-Vaya ¿Por qué quería acabar con nosotros?-Preguntó su hermana pensativamente.

-Buena pregunta para otra ocasión, Mabel-Sin decir nada más comenzaron a seguir caminando por el sendero cercano.

Esta vez llegaron a zonas un poco más húmedas. Durante su camino se encontraron a Sans. El simplemente estaba "encargándose" del negocio de los telescopios. Les dió una prueba gratis a ambos (claro por ciertas razones) ya que al final ambos terminaron con los ojos marcados por un tinte. Sin perder más tiempo con bromas de mal gusto, continuaron por un sector muy pantanoso lleno de flores eco. Mientras seguían caminando ocurrió algo inesperado. Nuevamente el teléfono móvil de la joven de suéteres extravagantes. Ella simplemente contestó de nuevo.

-¡Hola! ¡Al habla Papyrus!

-Hola Paps-Saludó Mabel alegremente.

-Emmmm hola-Agregó Dipper un poco desconfiado.

-¿Recuerdan cuando les pregunte que tenían puesto?

-Si ¿Por?-Respondió la castaña.

-Bueno, la amiga que quería saberlo...La opinión que tiene hacia ustedes dos son un tanto...asesinas-Argumentó Papyrus un poco preocupado.

-Mmm no me digas-Contestó el chico de la gorra de pino sarcásticamente.

-Y por eso creo que son muy listos. Suponía que después de una pregunta tan sospechosa ustedes actuarían rápido y se cambiarían de vestidura. Así yo no los delate ni tuve que traicionarla ¡Qué fácil es ser amigos de todos!-Exclamó el esqueleto extravagante alegre.

-(Mmmm ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no lo hicimos antes?)-Pensó Dipper a sí mismo.

-Si claro. Eso fué exactamente lo que hicimos-Contestó la castaña nerviosamente porque sabía que no lo hicieron-Ok te llamo luego.

-Esta bien, humana. Nye je je je-Diciendo esto cortó la llamada.

-Agh ¿Por qué no lo pensamos antes?-Se quejó la chica Pines frustrada.

-Mmmm no lo sé. Mejor sigamos caminando antes que nos topemos con Undyne-Aseguró el chico de la gorra de pino antes de seguir caminando.

Salieron del pantano y volvieron a las zonas rocosas y los ríos y lagos subterráneos. Donde el en camino se encontraron una cebolla gigante con tentáculos que se llamaba "Onionsan". A pesar que era agradable y le caía bien a los Gemelos Pines, hablaba muchas cosas un poco irrelevantes para ellos. Después de una plática con la cebolla llegaron a un punto donde las aguas de la superficie se filtraba por el subsuelo y provocaba lluvia. Por dicha a unos poco metros había un bote de basura llena de sombrillas funcionales. Luego se encontraron con una estatua particular que tenía una forma a un monstruo.

-Mmmmm vaya. Parece un monumento importante-Dijo Dipper al ver la estatua antes de ver que su hermana le puso un paraguas encima de la estatua que se estaba mojando por la lluvia-¿Para que fué eso? Es solo una estatua.

-Creí que necesitaba taparse de la lluvia.

-Eso es ridí….-Expresó el castaño antes que fuera interrumpido por una pequeña y linda melodía. Posiblemente la estatua tenía un mecanismo extraño como una cajita musical o algo así. Al escuchar con detenimiento el chico de la gorra de pino se le derramó por uno de sus ojos una lágrima y por alguna extraña razón se sentía triste. Dipper nuevamente escuchó la voz en su cabeza que le decía que matara, ahora solo sollozaba y se lamentaba por algo que no entendía.

-Dipper…..¿Estás bien?-Preguntó la chica de los suéteres extravagantes preocupada por su hermano. Este se limpia la lagrima rápidamente.

-Jeje no es nada Mabs.

-De acuerdo.

Diciendo esto ambos consiguieron sombrillas para luego seguir adelante con su camino. Mientras caminaban notaron que la lluvia aumentaba y ahora se crearon charcos grandes de agua. En medio camino se encontraron con un pequeño monstruo ocultándose de la lluvia.

-¡Hola! Veo que tienen paraguas ¿Puedo ir?-Preguntó Monster Kid.

-Seguro, ven conmigo-Respondió la chica Pines con amabilidad.

-Vamos-Dijo el pequeño monstruo ya bajo el paraguas de Mabel.

Mientras caminaban bajo la lluvia en todo el viaje Kid estaba hablando todo el rato que tan "guay" era Undyne y que le gustaría que fuera a la escuela. La castaña prestaba atención y le gustaba de lo que hablaba, porque parecía que la armadura no era tan mala. El joven Pines tenía una distancia de su hermana y de Monter Kid. Por un segundo se observó a sí mismo en un reflejo de un charco pero algo estaba fuera de lugar. En el reflejo vio a él mismo con una vista vacía y por poco vio ojos rojos. Este solo frotó un poco sus ojos después del susto y volvió a ver su reflejo y todo parecía normal.

-(Suspiro) Entre más rápido salgamos de aquí mejor-Expresó el joven Pines en voz baja. A él solo le importa salir con su hermana de ahí. No porque no le gustaba el lugar ni los amigos que hacían. Solo quiere salir porque le preocupaba lo que le pasaba.

En el camino, lograron tener una vista lejana del castillo del rey del subsuelo, su objetivo. Sin esperar mucho tiempo contemplando continuaron. Luego que la lluvia cesara dejaron los paraguas en un pequeño puesto de paraguas usados y vieron que había una subida muy alta. Mabel se puso de espaldas de la pared, juntó sus dos manos y le dice a su hermano que lo va a impulsar hacia arriba. Lo logró gracias a su fuerza pero ahora era turno de la castaña de subir pero no sabía cómo.

-Oye... Puedes escalar sobre mis hombros-Dijo Monster Kid antes de ofrecerse como una escalera.

-¿Estarás bien?-Preguntó Mabel un poco preocupada. El solo ascendió con la cabeza y así fue. Ella se puso encima del pequeño monstruo como si fuera una escalera y logró subir gracias a su hermano que le tomó de la mano para poder levantarla en lo último que le faltaba-Ahora sigue tú

-Pueden adelantarse. Yo buscaré un atajo para alcanzarlos-Respondió el pequeño monstruo antes de irse corriendo. Aunque se cayó se volvió a levantar y sigue para encontrar dicho atajo.

-¿Cree que estará bien?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Mejor que nosotros-Aseguró el chico de la gorra al recordar que cierta armadura quería acabar con ellos.

Continuaron avanzando tranquilamente donde encontraron puentes de madera hasta que vieron algo iluminando adelante y atrás de ellos.

-¡Cuidado Mabel!-Gritó Dipper al ver que donde estaban las luces aparecieron lanzas azules-Oh oh. No de nuevo.

Dicho y hecho. Abajo del puente apareció la armadura (ya que habían dos puentes: uno arriba y el otro abajo) Donde ahora este no podía tirar lanzas, sino invocarlas desde el suelo para poder atravesarlos. Obviamente no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados y empezaron a escapar del ataque de la armadura otra vez. Esta vez tenían que correr con cuidado para evitar pisar una lanza y sufrir un destino fatal. Esta persecución duró un poco más que el anterior ya que este puente era muy laberintoso. Algunos caminos eran los correctos y los otros los llevaba a un hueco sin salida. Mientras esquivaban lanzas y buscaban el camino correcto seguían hasta el camino más largo que posiblemente los llevaría a la salida. Desafortunadamente, era un camino sin salida al menos que decidieron saltar a varios metros de altura. Pensaron en regresar pero se toparon con una mala suerte. La armadura estaba al frente de ellos dejándolos acorralados. El castaño se puso al frente entre la armadura y su hermana. El sujeto simplemente invocó su lanza y cortó el puente para provocar la caída de ambos gemelos.

-Oh oh ¡MABEL!

-¡DIPPER!

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

En ese momento todo se oscureció para ellos. No sabían que ocurrió después de una caída de no sé qué metros de altura. Mientras estaban en su sueño, Dipper logró escuchar algo en su estado inerte.

-Parece que alguien ha venido de aquí….¡Oh! Te has caído ¿Verdad? ¿Estás bien?...Venga, levántate…..Mmmm…..Es un nombre lindo….."Yo me llamo…"

 **Continuará…..**

 **JAJAJAJAJAJA PERO QUE MALVADO SOY. ACTUALIZAR HASTA ESTAS ALTURAS Y DEJAR EL CAPÍTULO EN UN MOMENTO CRÍTICO ¿EH? (Ok ya me calmo XD)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y disculpe por haberme atrasado con este fic. Aun le sigo teniendo cariño a mis historias así que no las he abandonado y veré si puedo actualizar más seguido. Ya saben si desean pueden dejar reviews por cualquier cosa que les guste, recomendaciones, se acepta de todo (eso creo)**

 **Y ahora, antes de finalizar responderé los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **spark297: Gracias por su opinión. De seguro ya algunos están de acuerdo de una versión genocida de esta aventura que estaré empezando apenas se finalice esta versión.**

 **MaryMishe00: (Vaya parece un testamento, no me quejo XD) Vaya, me alegra que te esté gustando este fic y el "Próximo Verano". No sabes lo que me cuesta actualizar y es satisfactorio que les guste el trabajo de uno. Me he basado mucho en la historia original de Undertale (más uno que otro detalle propio) Y creeme, le echaré muchas ganas para que tu y mis otros lectores disfruten de esta y de mis otras historias (Pst ¡Viva el MabelxAdrián! XD)**

 **: Jejeje gracias por apoyar este fic y creeme, habrá más de esta y de mis otras historias.**

 **Y esto es todo por mi parte. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo de "UnderFalls" o de mis otras obras, queridos lectores y lectoras.**


	10. Problemas con el más allá

**Actualización ¡Actualización! ¡ACTUALIZACIÓN! (Ok no, creo que se entendió a la primera XD) He vuelto con otro capítulo de "Underfalls" (para que no crean que estoy muerto. Estoy vivito y coleando) Donde los gemelos Pines tendrán ciertos conflictos paranormales.**

 **Sin más que revelar, comencemos con lo bueno.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **"Undertale", sus personajes y su música tampoco me pertenecen sino a su** **respectivo creador Toby Fox. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Gravity Falls - Undertale Fanfic**

 **"UnderFalls"**

 **Capítulo 10: "Problemas con el más allá"**

No pasaría mucho tiempo desde que los gemelos Pines sufrieran una gran caída causada por un misterioso guerrero que planeaba acabarlos. Como un golpe de suerte, aterrizan en una concentración de flores amarillas, muy parecidas a las que les salvó la vida de la caída que los llevó al maravilloso mundo subterráneo del Subsuelo. El primero en despertar esta vez fue Mabel. Ella se levantó un poco aturdida y observó a donde cayeron. Las grandes cascadas que vieron durante Waterfalls chocaban en este punto y continuaban cayendo en esas rocas. Había lodo por todas partes y había acumulación de basura. Alguna era de los monstruos pero otra era humana. La castaña decide despertar a su hermano.

-Dipper…¡Dipper!...¡DIPPER!-Gritó Mabel intentando despertarlo, pero no hubo respuesta-¡Dipper despierta!

-Urrrrggggg…..uffff…..Mi cabeza-Contestó Dipper un poco agotado y adolorido por la caída-¡Mabel, estamos vivos! ¿Pero cómo?-Preguntó antes de levantarse lentamente y luego ver donde estaba parado, encima de unas flores doradas-Tengo el presentimiento que estas flores tiene alguna propiedad mágica. Otro misterio….interesante.

-Sea lo que sea, esa cosa quiere matarnos-Recordó la castaña a la armadura.

-Creo que podemos tomar un respiro. Estamos a salvo, por ahora-Expresó el chico de la gorra de pino antes de sentarse en una pequeña montaña de desechos para recuperar aliento-Muy bien, salgamos de aquí.

-¡Y rápido! ¡No soporto ese olor!-Se quejó la joven de los suéteres debido al aroma insoportable por los desechos.

Sin muchas ganas de estar más tiempo ahí, ambos procedieron a seguir avanzando en su travesía para volver a la Cabaña del Misterio en Gravity Falls. Ambos no decían nada ni observaban mucho (bueno que querían, estaban en un basurero) De lo poco que notaban había muchas cosas inservibles y desgastadas. Una de esas cosas era un maniquí de entrenamiento (como el que encontraron con Toriel)

-AH...Oh solo era un maniquí-Dijo Dipper que se asustó un poco solo por la sorpresa.

-Vaya….¿Quién botaria un maniquí como este? Se vé en buen estado-Dijo esto Mabel antes de golpearlo para comprobarlo-Sí...sigue en buen estado.

-Mejor no perdamos tiempo, Mabel. Hora de irnos-Interrumpió su hermano antes de seguir caminando junto a su hermana. No muchos metros después, Dipper decide volver a ver hacia atrás y nota algo un poco escalofriante-Mabel ¡El muñeco no está!-Gritó el castaño asustado por aquello.

-Di….Di….Dipper….¿No….es….aquel muñeco….que está...al frente?-Preguntó la chica Pines inquieta al ver al maniquí. Era cierto ¡Ahí estaba!

-Por favor. Esto es un cliché. Ahora resulta que está poseído-Dijo el chico de la gorra de pino retóricamente-En eso el muñeco abre los ojos y frunció enseño. Como si estuviera enojado. Era un muñeco con ojos parecidos a los de un reptil, unos dientes, y una apertura en el torso simulando una boca. En su ojo derecho tiene una línea vertical.

-Tú mejor cállate-Gritó el maniquí a Dipper-Y tú ¿Crees que puedes golpearme solo porque quieres? Soy un fantasma que vive en un maniquí. Mi primo solía vivir en uno. ¡Hasta que ustedes llegaron! Cuando ustedes hablaron con él pensó tener una buena charla ¡Pero las cosas que DIJISTES….! Horribles ¡Chocantes! ¡INCREÍBLES!

-(Pero ni siquiera nos dijo nada aquel maniquí. Este sujeto si que es dramático…¡Más que mi hermana!)-Pensó el castaño recordando a la castaña.

-¡El miedo hizo que saliese de su cuerpo! ¡HUMANOS! ¡El miedo hará que SUS ALMAS salgan disparadas de sus cuerpos!-Gritó el maniquí furioso. Su color se puso rojo y empieza a flotar.

-(Corrección. Ni siquiera Mabel era tan exagerada)-Pensó Dipper.

-Oh no-Expresó Mabel.

 **(Introducir "Dummy!" watch?v=hZ_H-_NI4SU &t=0s&list=PLoq58GDeKElcdxUImxXYKqG91vdxzwrBH&index=22)**

Empieza un duelo entre un muñeco poseído con enormes problemas de ira contra los gemelos Pines. Mabel optó por una solución pacifista.

-Escucha, señor maniquí. Lo siento por golpearte y por lo de tu primo. No sabía que estaban vivos y ¿Puedes dejar todo esto, por favor?-Preguntó la chica de los suéteres con amabilidad.

-Lo siento ¡Lo siento! ¡LO SIENTO! EL DAÑO YA ESTÁ HECHO Y NO SALDRÁN DE AQUÍ CON VIDA…¡ESTOY BIEN CABREADO!...¡CHICOS!-Grito de ira el muñeco para llamar a unos muñecos iguales a él solo qué más pequeños y no hablaban (y parecían más calmados que él) para bloquear ambos lados..sin salida...Y luego ellos les disparaba con bolas de lana y agujas.

-Este muñeco es molesto. Adiós a las buenas, hola a las malas-Expresó el castaño molesto por la ira innecesaria del fantasma. Este sacó su cuchillo y atacó al muñeco con un corte que lo parte a la mitad. Pero no dura mucho para que sus mitades se vuelvan a unir-¡Pero qué demo…!

-JAJAJAJA Ingenuo ¡Ingenuo! ¡INGENUO! ¡No puedes matar a alguien que YA está muerto!-Presumió el maniquí haciendo levitar con sus habilidades paranormales unos cuchillos hacia él para acabarlo. Por suerte Dipper los esquivó y se volvió a cubrir. Pues en número le superaban.

-Muy bien, Mabel. Esto es malo. No podemos negociar con él ni tampoco acabar con él. Ni escapar de ellos, nos superan en número-Explicó el hermano en una mala situación antes que unos pequeños maniquíes los atacara por detrás con bolas de lana y agujas-¡Cuidado!

Ambos lograron esquivar el ataque. Los proyectiles de estos impactaron contra el cuerpo del Muñeco jefe, por así decirlo.

-¡AAAUUUCCCHHHH! ¡Chicos, apunten bien esos "ataques mágicos"!...¡Oh oh! Olviden eso-Dijo el maniquí enojado y luego nervioso.

-¡Eso es! ¡Dipper, sígueme!-Planeó Mabel una estrategia para derrotar al muñeco desquiciado. Estos provocan a los pequeños maniquíes para que los atacaran. Ellos siempre los esquivaban y muchos impactaron al muñeco líder.

-¡AAGGHHH! ¡Acabaré con ustedes dos! ¡Absorberé sus almas!...Y claro….vengaré a mi primo….ehhh…¿Como se llamaba?-Da igual ¡Da igual! ¡DA IGUAL!-Gritó "Mad Dummy" con ira antes que recibiera otro ataque de sus propios lacayos por accidente-Chicos ¡Chicos! ¡CHICOS! ¡INÚTILES! ¡LES DIJE QUE APUNTEN BIEN! ¿Saben qué? ¡ESTÁN DESPEDIDOS! ¡SERÁN REEMPLAZADOS!-Gritó el muñeco antes que todos los pequeños maniquíes se fueran un poco tristes y asustados.

-No me gustaría trabajar con este maníaco-Comentó Dipper hipotéticamente.

-¡Pobres muñecos!-Expresó la castaña con compasión.

-Jajaja ¡Jajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Ahora ustedes verán mi auténtico poder: El confiar en gente que no sea basura!-Dijo Mad Dummy perdiendo cada vez la cordura. Alrededor de ellos llegaron unos pequeños maniquíes parecido a los anteriores, solo que eran robots-Mani-bots ¡Misiles!-Ordenó el jefe sádico.

-¡Oh oh!-Gritaron ambos gemelos al ver los proyectiles hacia ellos. Los esquivaban pero resulta que son teledirigidos.

-¡Nonononononono!-Se preocupó la chica de los suéteres extravagantes.

-Ya no son tan valientes ¿Eh? Mani-bots ¡ATAQUE FINAL!-Ordenó el maniquí antes que todos los robots gastaran toda su energía en misiles teledirigidos más poderosos que los anteriores.

-Como si no tuviéramos problemas con los misiles anteriores-Dijo el joven Pines recordando que aún siguen siendo perseguidos por otros misiles. Ahora son varios hacia ellos-Mabel, solo hay una opción…¡Sígueme!

-De...de acuerdo-Contestó la castaña aún con duda.

El joven Pines se le ocurrió una idea, quizás no sea la mejor pero no tenían muchas alternativas. Ambos decidieron no separarse y corrían rodeando el depósito de basura. Algunos de los misiles impactaron con algunas montañas de desechos y otros aún los seguían. En eso los Gemelos Pines corrieron hacia el maniquí loco y ambos lo esquivaron.

-JAJAJAJA ¡Veo que están desespera….!-Se burló el muñeco antes que volteara a ver hacia atrás donde los misiles ahora impactarían contra él-¡Oh oh!

¡BUM!

Ese fué el sonido que se escuchó segundos después. Ambos hermanos estaban aliviados de haber derrotado a Mad Dummy. Un espeso humo negro apareció por el efecto de la explosión y como si fuera poco apareció el muñeco aunque un poco maltratado por las explosiones.

-Uffff….Uffffff….¡Estos tíos son incluso PEORES que los otros! Qué más da ¡Qué más da! ¡QUÉ MÁS DA!-Gritó Mad Dummy empezando a enojarse más y volverse más loco que antes-¡NO NECESITO AMIGOS! ¡TENGO CUCHILLOS!-Diciendo esto el muñeco hizo levitar un solo cuchillo solo para acabar con ellos y se los lanzó. Estos lo esquivaron sin problemas, todos sabemos que es solo un intento inútil de él para derrotarlos-Me….he quedado sin cuchillos.

-Enserio. Solo tenías un cuchillo-Preguntó la castaña dudosa.

-Jejeje ya no puedes hacer nada-Presumió levemente el chico Pines.

-¡PERO NO IMPORTA! ¡NO PUEDEN DERROTARME NI YO A USTEDES! ¡ESTARÁN ATRAPADOS LUCHANDO CONTRA MÍ!...Para siempre ¡Para siempre! ¡PARA SIEMPRE! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Se rió de manera que ya perdió todo sentido de la normalidad y empieza a flotar y a moverse por todos lados como un loco. Parecía que todo estaba acabado. Los Pines luchando una eternidad con un psicópata inmortal. Eso hubiera pasado si no hubiera caído sobre él unas gotas de ácido que chocaron con el muñeco. Pero este le provoca gran daño-¡Qué diantres! ¡Oh…! ¡Lluvia ácida! ¡OLVÍDENLO! ¡Yo me largo de aquí!-Diciendo esto Mad Dummy decidió irse flotando lejos de ahí, dejando en paz a los hermanos.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-Preguntó Dipper intrigado. No pasó mucho tiempo que desde el origen de las gotas ácidas descendió un monstruo flotante. Para ser más específico, un fantasma que ya conocimos anteriormente.

-...Oh...lo siento. Los he interrumpido ¿Verdad? Justo cuando llego su amigo se va y se marcha. Oh no….parecía que ustedes estaban pasándola bien. Oh no...solo quería saludar-Se disculpó el fantasma con la misma voz de melancolía de siempre.

-¡Napstablook!-Dijo Mabel alegre de conocer a su "salvador".

-Creeme, amigo. Llegaste en el momento indicado-Agradeció Dipper al reencontrarse con el fantasma.

-Oh...enserio….bueno….tengo que irme a casa….Ummm...siéntanse libres de "acompañarme" si quieren...pero sin presión...si están ocupados los entenderé...no pasa nada...tranquilos...solo era una idea…-Dijo Napstablook igualmente de tranquilo antes de irse. Pero lo interrumpieron.

-Nos has salvado la vida a ambos...o de una eternidad muy aburrida. Iremos contigo...Vamos, la pasaremos bien-Contestó la chica de los suéteres extravagantes.

-Estamos de acuerdo, luego continuaremos con nuestro viaje. Creo que un descanso no estaría mal-Agregó el preadolescente con la gorra de pino.

-Oh….no creí que llegaría tan lejo….Bu...bueno….siganme...mi casa está al norte-Dijo el fantasma un poco sorprendido y luego empezó a flotar lejos del botadero y ellos le siguieron. Volvieron al sector rocoso de Waterfalls, donde había dos casas, una azul y la otra rosada, ambas casas tenían la extraña forma del cuerpo del fantasma.

-Wow. Interesante-Comentó el castaño anotando en su diario número 3.

-¿Quién vive en la otra casa?-Preguntó la joven Pines intrigada.

-Oh...solo un primo mío...Por lo general, trabaja todo el tiempo y no está mucho tiempo en su casa….no lo culpo-Respondió el fantasma antes de atravesar la puerta de la casa azul (pues sería su casa)-Oh...lo siento...no son fantasmas….bueno...pueden abrir la puerta si quieren-No pasó mucho tiempo en el que abrieron la puerta de su casa para poder pasar un buen rato-Sientanse como en casa...supongo.

No era una gran casa que digamos, apenas para vivir (o por lo menos para que un fantasma vive bien) Dentro de esta había un refrigerador, al lado de este hay un televisor y una computadora, que se está conectada a un foro sobre música. No era necesario una cama por razones obvias. A pesar de las limitaciones de la casa no significaba que no podían descansar y disfrutar un poco. Vieron unos programas de televisión cuyo protagonista era un robot (no explicaré mucho detalles de cómo es pues aparecerá después), según Napstablook ese robot era su primo (una historia larga). Luego se dedicaron a utilizar la computadora del fantasma por unas horas viendo videos de gatos (Que esperaban de Mabel) y entre otras cosas. Napstablook tenía el sueño de ser DJ. Por eso les mostró sus propias mezclas musicales hechas por él y les gustó.

-Oh….supongo que tienen hambre…..Veré qué hay de comer-Dijo Napstablook buscando en su refrigerador algún alimento que les gustara-Mmmm tengo unos sandwiches fantasmales que quizás les guste.

Los gemelos intentaron tomar los sandwiches pero estos parecían hologramas, pues eran intangibles. Por suerte de ellos, el fantasma tenía unas barras nutritivas normales, para una noche estaba bien.

-...Después de una gran comida me gusta tumbarme en el suelo y sentirme como basura….Es una tradición familiar….¿Quieren unirse?-Ofreció el fantasma tratando de ser amable.

-(Vaya tradición. Sentirse como "basura", eso no suena bonito)-Pensó Mabel analizando las palabras del espectro.

-Claro….Creo que es lo mejor. Podríamos dormir ¿No?-Dijo Dipper.

-Por supuesto….Déjenme traer algo para que puedan descansar-Expresó el espectro melancólico como siempre a traer de un armario dos sacos de dormir con un poco de polvo-Disculpe el polvo. Hace mucho que no recibo visitas. De hecho, ustedes son mis primeras visitas, después de mi primo claro.

-No te preocupes. Gracias-Dijeron ambos chicos sin problema alguno.

Luego los jóvenes se acostaron en el suelo y se metieron en los sacos de dormir. Napstablook se "acostó" en el suelo. Así los tres se unieron en la "tradición familiar" del espectro.

-Y bueno…¿Qué hacen en esta tradición?-Preguntó la castaña mientras estaba en el suelo.

-Solo no se muevan…..Solo descansen….Supongo que mañana es un día pesado para ustedes-Contestó Napstablook tranquilamente.

-Muy bien. Buenas noches, Dipper-Dijo la joven pines con cansancio.

-Buenas noches, Mabel-Contestó el hermano.

-Buenas noches, Napstablook-Expresaron ambos gemelos.

-Oh….Descansen bien-Respondió el fantasma un poco sorprendido.

Los tres permanecieron inmóviles por un largo tiempo. Se habían dormido tiempo después. Mientras tenían los ojos cerrados toda la habitación el suelo desaparece y ellos rompen cualquier leyes físicas, pues seguían acostados y no pasaba nada y todo en fondo se llenaba de estrellas, como si fuera una noche preciosa. Pasarían una noche más fuera de Gravity Falls y el fin de este largo viaje parecía lejano.

 **Continuará…**

 **Además de esperar que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, voy a responder el review del capítulo pasado (disculpa ya tengo sueño y son las 11 de la noche al menos aquí)**

 **MaryMishe00: Gracias por tu fiel apoyo a esta historia. Solo espero que te guste los planes futuros de esta historia y de las demás que le has dado la oportunidad de ver.**

 **Les deseo a todos una buena noche (o día o tarde dependiendo la hora que lo leas) Soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W9000) y nos veremos en otro capítulo de UnderFalls o de los otros fanfics (cuando esté más descansado XD) Hasta luego, queridos lectores y lectoras.**


End file.
